Truth
by Seme101
Summary: There is only one word that will make Shuuichi stay and Yuki doesn't say it, only one sentence that he wanted to hear. " Yes, I love you" The problem Yuki doesn't say it, driving Shuuichi away only to find somebody else waiting jsut around the corner.
1. Chapter 1

**Truth**

**Sometimes we all just want to know the truth, that's all. Also here you will find a character that I have created his name is Pyro.**

Shuichi layed in bed next to his lover, wide awake from the passion that had just poured on top of them both. Breathing hard and heavy, taking in gulps of air. Shuichi stared at the ceiling, blackness is his vision, he turns towards the one he loves. He wonders what he thinks about, is it them, is it the love that is not shown, is it love at all?

"Yuki?" It came as a whisper, nothing anyone else could hear as if they could already.

"What?" Shuichi held in his breath at the tone, he could see that already he began to annoy Yuki.

"Do you love me?" It was a question he dared not ask before, he was sure that Yuki did, but now he began to doubt and doubt some more. It seemed to be clear that Yuki was distant from him.

"Stop asking stupid questions and go to sleep." It hit hard, tore his heart apart, a silent cry broke out in his chest. Shuichi was now a machine, he was not a person, how could he be if the one he loved most didn't love him back. He swung his legs over the bed calmly, he looked over to see that Yuki was now sleep.

Shuichi got dressed, packed his stuff, and left. He knew nothing would ever bring him back, nothing would bring him back to love. He closed the door silently, and left that love, that life, that whatever that layed in that bed. The thing that hurt him the most was that he left his heart.

**Next Morning**

Yuki stretched his legs in the covers, and like always he expected to see the pink haired boy sleep sun shining in his face. Instead he found an empty spot, nothing, no sign of the boy that brought joy to his life. Yuki got up and walked out his room, to see if he had slept on the couch, again there was no sign. A strange feeling went through him when he walked back to his, no their room. He went to the closet, and his eyes grew stern when he saw all of the boys stuff was gone and there was a note, he picked it up and reading it, he could hear his voice.

Dear Yuki,

If you are reading this then you have notice that I am not here. Don't come looking for me, I did this for you. It is not right for me to burden you anymore, and so at this point I decided that it is best that we not see each other. It is better this way, that's what I'm telling myself, so this is goodbye for good.

Bye, Yuki take care

Yuki looked at the note, he tore it up in peices not wanting to take in the explanation. He went in his closet and threw on some clothes. He found himself walking faster to his car and to Shuuichi's studio, when he got there the guards blocked his way. He was tall and itimidating looking, he stared at Yuki who was getting annoyed. "Sorry Mr. Eire can't let you in."

"Why not?" The acid was in his voice.

"Shuichi told me if I were to see you, and you said you were coming to see him then not to let you in." Yuki stared at him and turned away walking out of the building, he glanced up and saw someone close a shade. He went to his car and drove home, realizing that he might, he was losing Shuuichi.

Shuuichi closed the shades and went back to his pad and started to write, the tale had appeared in his head, he was able to write down everything that he felt. His band watched in amazement at how fast he was writing totally focus, and yes I just said totally. When he was done about an hour later, he played it for his band and told them the chords for it, when they were done he made a small, very impish smirk when they all screamed 'hell yeah!'. To them he seemed changed though it had only been that day, he seemed older. He was still twenty but his words to the song made him seem a hundred.

"You guys really like it?" They all nodded and smiled. "Good, now do you guys mind playing it for the concert two weeks from now." They thought about and smiled, they started on the next song. All seemed to notice that he wasn't talking about Yuki and wondered why.

"Shuichi are you okay." He looked up from the mic at his dear friend, he had a question look on his face.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well you haven't said one word about Yuki." Shuichi turned back to the mic and fixed it so it was aimed at his face. When he turned and saw that his friend was still waiting for an answer he sighed.

"We-we broke it off, well I did." Everybody stopped at that moment and stared at him, these were words no one thought they would hear. Even Ryuuichi had stopped and dropped his Mister Bear.

"You broke it off?" Shuuichi roled his eyes and nodded turning back to mic once more.

"Yes, it was time that I stopped imagining things. Now, can we please start practicing and not talk about my personal life?" They all nodded still unsure, Shuuichi smiled and went to the mic and they started the music.

It was hard to do but they managed to get the album done. It was now just being organized, Shuichi left the studio to return to his old house where his sister still lived. He opened the door and took off his shoes, he was beginning to turn off his phone when he saw that there was a message. He went into his voicemail and got the message, a voice of the he had loved.

_"Shuuichi you need to get home now, so we can talk."_ The machine beeped and Shuuichi deleted it. He turned off his phone and layed on his bed, imagining a life where he never met Yuki. He just couldn't seem to do it, but he would have to, he had chose this new path and now he would have to live it. Shuuichi grabbed his jacket and told his sister he was going out, the night seemed warm as he walked down the street, not knowing what or, who was awaiting him at his destination.

**Chapter one is done, and so might be Shuuichi and Yuki.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth**

**The world is so cruel to those who just want to love or is that people**

Shuichi walked along the dark streets, hood on his head so he would't attract attention. He turned the corner which held the coffee shop. He entered it and went to the counter keeping his hood on his head. The girl came to the counter and smiled. "What can I get you mister?"

" A coffee, decaf." She nodded.

"That will be two fifty." He handed her a five and she gave him his change and coffee. Shuuichi went and sat at a table window, he looked out into the darkened window. Shuuichi sipped his coffee, and he glanced up to find a man looking at him. He rose from his own seat and started to walk over to Shuuichi's table, when he reached it he smiled.

"May I sit with you?" Shuuichi nodded and watched as he sat down, he wore dark blue jeans, a fitted dark red tshirt, and a yin-yang necklace around his neck. Shuuichi noticed that his hair was jet black but he had dark red streaks going through out it.

"What can I do for you, sir." The man chuckled.

"I'm twenty-four, not thirty. You don't have to call me sir, my name is Pyro, or that's what my friends call me." Shuuichi made a small smirk. "What?"

"I was thinking to myself, 'that explains the hair'." Pyro nodded. " So, what can I do for you, Pyro?"

"Well you can't really do anything for me, except let me have your number." Shuuichi blushed.

"Why would you want my number and you just met me?" Pyro smiled showing a mouthful of white teeth, and sharp canines.

" You look interesting, I mean I watched you come in here. A warm night like this and you're wearing a hooded jacket, your hood over your head like it is now, you must be interesting." Shuuichi got out of his seat and grabbed his cup before walking to the door. He stopped looking at Pyro who was at the table.

"Maybe next time we meet I won't be wearing a hoodie and you will see that I'm not that interesting after all." He walked out the door, only to be stopped by Pyro's voice.

"I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't give it."

"Well may I have it at least?" Shuuichi laughed and shook his head 'no'.

"My name is easy, it's one that is common among people. If you ever see me again, you tell me what you think my name is and I'll give you my number." Shuuichi walked on hearing the 'okay' that he got. "A very cute man, yes very cute." His heart jumped for some reason and it hurt, like he was missing something. It couldn't be Yuki because Yuki didn't want him, he must've been getting tired.

**A Year later**

Weeks turned to months and Shuuichi soon forgot about the man, he had just finished his record, and he was also dealing with Tohma.

"Shuuichi can I talk to you for a minute?" He nodded with caution and walked out to the parking lot with him, his motorcycle the only vehicle in the lot.

" What did you need Tohma?" His voice held no expression, it held no emotion, they were just words.

"Well, I wanted to know how you were doing? You have been working hard, but we rarely see you smile. Also... I know you don't want me to get into your business, but when it comes to Yuki well it becomes my business."

" Tohma, I'm fine. I promise you that there is nothing wrong with me, and I know that you love your cousin. Tohma theres just nothing there anymore, and he seems to be doing fine, didn't you hear about his new book? So if that is all..." Shuuichi stepped aside of Tohma and walked to his motorcycle.

"Shuuichi even you should be able to see passed that." Shuuichi stopped, then continued to mount his bike, before putting on his helmet he turned to Tohma.

" Give him my apologies for being a-a set back for his happieness." Before Tohma could reply Shuuichi started his bike and headed home, or his new apartment he was renting. The road was empty so he sped up his speed only a little.

He got to his complex thirtyminutes later and parked his bike and entered his home. He went in his room and flopped on the bed. Looking up at the ceiling, he made his hand grabbed for white board. " Even when I'm gone I seem to be a burden to Yuki, that's why I can't go back." Shuuichi sighed and went to his closet to pull out his hoodie.

He grabbed his keys and walked out his apartment, he mounted his bike and before he started it, made sure the hood covered his face and started off. He went to the coffee shop and like before asked for a decaf. The girl smiled, the same one who was always taking his order.

"Mister, when are you going to tell me your name?"

"Why give up the secret?" She smiled and gave him his change and his coffee and went to sit down at his usual seat. He sipped it quietly and then looked up when he noticed the feet.

Pyro stood before him smiling, his long hair was in a pony tail and he wore black denim jeans with a white tshirt. "May I?"

"Well sure."

"It's been a while since I've been here, I missed the coffee" Shuuichi smiled faintly and looked out the window.

"It has been a long time huh? I've been coming here for a whole year now and I haven't seen you." Pyro smiled thinking that Shuuichi had been looking for him.

"So you've been thinking of me"

"No."

"Oh!" Shuuichi smiled again at the reaction, his hood still covering his face.

"So Pyro have you figured out my name?" Pyro smiled sheepishly making Shuuichi feel something jump in his heart. It was a strange feeling to him now, foriegn.

"Is it David?"

"No."

"Chris?"

"No." Shuuichi smiled again, and seemed to notice that he couldn't help it. Pyro leaned in closer so his mouth was to Shuuichi's ear.

"Are you the famous singer Shuuichi?" Shuuichi pulled back and looked astonished, he then made a small hard to hear clap as Pyro leaned back into his seat. He then got up and walked out the coffee shop with his cup, Pyro soon at his side. Pyro gave him a pen and his hand. Shuuichi smiled and wrote his cell down, then they started to walk.

"So, how did you figure it out?"

"Well, I thought about what you had said that night. Then when I heard your new song that had came out that following week, your voice sounded the same." Shuuichi smiled and then he chuckled, his hood almost falling off his head if Pyro hadn't caught it.

"So what do you want now?" Pyro put a puzzled look on his face. "So you're telling me that all you wanted was my number?" Pyro nodded.

"Is that hard to believe?" They turned around and heaed towards the coffee shop again. Shuuichi was silent, he didn't really want to answer the question. "Shuuichi?"

"It is hard to believe, the world is filled with cruel people, no one seems to be proper, not even me." Pyro shook his head back and forth.

"I don't believe that you can hurt anyone. I'm not trying to hurt you, I could honestly care less if you were just a normal man that had come in that day with his hood on. I would of still asked for your number." They came to a pause when they reached the coffee shop. Shuuichi mounted his bike and looked at Pyro.

"You're are indeed a stranger that looks kind, so what do you want of me." Pyro looked him up and down, and Shuuichi blinked when he thought he saw him lick his lips.

" Only to get to know you better, over dinner if you like, at my place?" Shuuichi blinked and his chest made a pain that said 'no' but his body and mind screamed in unison 'yes'.

"Yes, that will probably be nice." Pyro smiled showing that mouth of pearling whites.

"Good, to you mind coming tomorrow, Saturday evening? That;s if you don't have anything planned?" Shuuichi shook his head and put on his helmet. " I'll call you to give you directions." Shuuichi nodded under the helmet, and went to find a dream in his sleep. Surprising himself he dreamed of Pyro, his new beautiful strange friend.

The next morning Shuuichi found himself to feel a emotion that was an old friend, he took a shower singing happily. Then threw on a pair of sweats and black beater, he went to the parking lot of him apartment complex and mounted his motorcycle and started hummig to himself. He arrived at the studio and walked in almost dacing, the officer smiled when he walked passed and he smiled back. It was one that was real, one that was also rare since he had not smiled in over a year.

"You seem happy today, Shuuichi sir." Shuuichi stopped walking and turned, his huge goofy grin still on his face. The guards smile widened.

"I feel happy, " he said it like he was unsure of the words meaning, then he nodded. "Yes, I'm happy." He nodded to make sure that's what he meant.

"Good sir, we've missed your smile around here." Shuuichi skipped the elevator and pushed the button to go up. The door opened and he danced in, this emotion made his chest jump again. He waited to the door reopened to the floor he had chose, he started to hum again. He then started to sing, making him feel that word that the officer had said this feeling was. He opened the door to the room and soon he sang louder, it was lovely and beautiful as he went straight to the mic. That's when he noticed everbody staring at him.

"What?" His smile disappeared and they all looked confused.

"Shuuichi?" Ryuuichi was seating on the couch with MR. Bear in his lap.

"Yes," It came as a almost laughter and everybodies mouth dropped.

"You seem happy today?" It came as a question and Shuuichi smile seemed to grow longer.

" You know the security guard said that word to, 'happy'. If that's what this feeling is in my body, then yes I'm happy." His smile soon disappeared, " Is that a bad thing?"

"NO! We're all glad to see you smile, we've missed it." Ryuuichi smiled to himself and pointed to MR.Bear. " But may I ask what has made you this happy."

" I met someone." As he said that Yuki walked in the door, and it was to say a shock to everyone what Shuuichi said, but when they turned to Yuki they knew he heard what was said. His face held no emotion like it always did, he acted as if he heard nothing, they turned back to Shuuichi who was walking Yuki's way and stepped in front of him. He held out his hand and made a fake smile, the happiness left his eyes and the hurt began to return to his chest, the desertion. Yuki took his hand without caution and then dropped it, he looked around the room.

"It's nice to meet see you again Mr. Eire, I've heard about your new book. I've been meaning to read it."

" Have you?" His voice held the same expression as usual.

"Yes, I will be buying it tomorrow. Are you looking for Tohma?"

"Yes, do you know where he is?" Shuuichi nodded, the fake smile still on his face.

"If he is not in here, then he is in fact in his office. I would expect he is waiting on you now, he seems to always know when you are coming."

"Thank you." Shuuichi watched as he turned towards the door.

" It was nice to see you again Mr.Eire, please tell Tohma I say goodmorning." Yuki opened the door and left. Shuuichi's band watched as he went to the couch and started to write. Shuuichi found himself feeling happy once Yuki left and his song showed it.

Evening soon fell and Shuuichi was at his apartment looking through his closet for something to wear. In the end he ended up picking out sliming black jeans, a dark green shirt, and a black vest over it. His cell rang and he picked it up.

"Hello."

"Shuuichi you ready?" The sound was of Pyro's voice and he said 'yes'. Pyro gave him the directions once he said he was on his bike. It wasn't a long distance and he found himself at a complex of Lofts. Waiting at the entrance was Pyro, he opened the door for Shuuichi.

"Hi, Pyro." He held a smile on his face.

"Hi, come on my place is this way." They went into a elevator and it stopped at a room which is where they got off. They entered his huge loft. It had a beautiful kitchen, the living room was nice and the dining room was even better. There was already plates made, the whole dish filled with feticcini alfredo. They sat down and began to eat, it was silent until Pyro broke it.

"Is the food okay?"

"It's great, I've never tasted it this good actaully." Pyro smiled at his compliment, Shuuichi's eyes began to roam and stopped when he saw the frames on the living room floor, each one held a picture.

Shuuichi scooted out of his chair and went to them, one held to babies smiling at the picture, another had a tattooist. The gleam in her eyes telling the story of the love of her work. That's when he saw the signature, he turned to Pyro.

" Your real name is Hiyate?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?" HE had a troubled look on his face, he looked unsure.

"You're the famous photographer who has never been seen because someone else takes in you work." He nodded nervously.

"I'll understand if you don't want to be friends anymore..."

"NO! I like being with you, actually I love your work. You're one of my...no you are my most favorite photographer."

"Really?" Shuuichi nodded.

"Really, I love how you come in contact with the people or thing you are photographing. You seem to capture the true beauty in things. I wish I could do that."

"You do, your music captures love in everyway that is possible. I should know I have most of your albums." Shuuichi looked shocked.

" Y-you like my lyrics? Someone once told me that they were nothing but nonsense." Shuuichi soon had a grimace in his smile and he sat on the couch. Pyro sat next to him, his voice now serious.

" Your lyrics aren't nonsense, like I said you show love through different meaning." Shuuichi found himself smiling again. " See even your smile holds love." Shuuichi looked at Pyro different now, he saw something more then beauty. It seemed like compassion was the word he needed to use.

"So what do we do now?" Pyro looked surprised by the question.

"You wanna look at a movie, I have a Shinobi?" Shuuichi eyes lit up when Pyro said the title.

"I wanted to see that movie, since it came out." Pyro smiled showing his fangs and went to start the movie, he then popped some popcorn. They sat quietly in the dark on the couch, watching the movie in amazement and soon they fell asleep without knowing it.

The blonde man came home, a brown paper bag in his hand. He tore the bag to pieces and pulled out a small shot glass for the clear liquid. He sat infront of his computer and turned it on, the white screen coming on like it always did when he turned it on. HE started to type, his cup in hand and already the bottle half empty. "Who am I without him? Who?!"

**Well that is ...that is...I think... Goodbye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Truth**

**Whoop-whoop-da-dee, heres chapter three.**

Shuichi cuddled into the couch, then realizing that he was too confortable opened his eyes. His eyes grew big when he realized he was lying on Pyro's chest, he jumped up making Pyro wake up also. "Sorry for lying on you, I didn't realize it." Pyro smiled and Shuichi found himself doing the same.

"It's okay, you kind of kept me warm last night." Shuichi blushed and Pyro rose from the couch. " You want pancakes?"

"No, I really should be going..." Pyro grimaced then a smirk came across his face. Shuichi was already heading towards the door.

"I'm making cinammon." Shuichi stopped at the door and turned. "Are you sure you're not going to stay for breakfast?"

" You sir, are a terrible man. Seducing me to stay with cinammon pancakes." He started to walk back towards the kitchen. He sat on a tall stool and watched as Pyro went off making the pancakes. He flipped them in the pan and Shuichi watched in amazement.

Pyro put the two pancakes on each plate and they both ate them. The cinammon tasted good in his mouth, when he was finished he was full. Shuichi smiled at himself and got up off the stool, he headed towards the door and Pyro followed. Shuichi turned around and found that Pyro was very close so he stepped back.

"I know that what I'm about to say won't count up to what you did this morning and last night, but do you want to come see me work in the studio?" Shuichi saw the gleam in his eyes once he asked and knew what the answer would've been.

"Yes, if it's all right." Shuichi nodded. " Okay then, let me change." Shuichi waited at the door. In a matter of two minutes Pyro came out in another pair of pants and shirt and they headed for the elevator. Pyro stepped in after Shuichi and pushed the down button, he looked kind of nervous.

"You seem nervous, this is something I wouldn't expect you to be."

"Why not? I had dinner with the famous Shuichi, and now you're taking me to watch you practice in the studio." Pyro then had a stern, unsure look on his face. " Do they know you date guys? Your band I mean." Shuichi could do nothing but laugh out loud.

"Yes, they know. In fact I told them that I was meeting you last night for dinner." Shuichi held the smile on his face until they got outside and he mounted his back.

" Well. come on." Pyro looked at the bike and nodded climbing on the back, Shuichi knew it looked strange because Pyro was so much taller then he was.

Pyro scooted closer to Shuichi and he noticed, he smiled to himself. They came to a stop and the light and Shuichi turned his head in his helmet only a little. " You have a firm grip, you know."

"Oh, sorry." The light turned green and they started again, Shuichi drove at a nice speed since he had somebody with him. They came into the parking lot and got off the bike and headed towards the building. Shuichi walked in and said hi to the security guard who continued to look at Pyro.

"I see you have a friend with you today, Shuichi sir." Shuichi smiled at him, it was sinscere and kind.

"Yes, his name is Pyro. He may be coming here alot so don't treat him as a stranger, okay?" The guard smiled and agreed. Shuichi went to the elevator and Pyro followed he seemed to be messing with his fingers. To be precise he was locking them and unlocking them together, Shuichi thought it was kind of cute.

"Are you sure this is going to be okay?" He unlocked his fingers and looked down at Shuichi, Shuichi was smiling. "What?"

"You're nervous?"

"Kind of, I mean what if they think that I'm your boyfriend. What should I say, what should I do?"

"Believe me they know me better than that, they won't think you're my boyfriend. All I told them was that I met someone."

"Okay." Shuichi smiled and the door opened and they walked into the room, it was filled with his band members, manager, and his friend Ryuuichi. Pyro hesitated before coming in the doorway, Ryuuichi got up and walked towards him and held out his hand. Pyro took it and shook.

"Hi, nice to meet you. You must be the person Shuichi met." Pyro stared at Ryuuichi through gleaming eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just never thought I would be in the presence of you, Ryuuichi, lead singer of Nittle Grasper." Ryuuichi laughed and sat down. Pyro went and sat on the couch and watched as Shuichi went to work. He checked the mic and his mind followed him into the small room, they all got in there places and started the music.

Shuichi took hold of the mic, and started to sing. Pyro watched as he sang it in such a beautiful tone, it was a song that he could listen to everyday. Shuichi's eyes didn't leave Pyro as he sang the song, he stopped in the middle and they checked the song.

"A little lower, in the middle Shuichi." He nodded and they started over this time going through the whole song then getting an okay from the others. Shuichi stepped out of the music room and went to sit by Pyro.

"So can we get a name Shuichi?" Shuichi looked from Pyro to the other in the room.

"This is Pyro, he's the one I told you guys I met." They all nodded and watched as his eyes stared the the dark green guitar in the corner.

"Who's guitar is that?" Shuichi looked in the direction that he was staring and sighed.

"Its mine, I don't play it much though."

" You never play live?"

"I'm not that good." Somebody snorted and everybody turned when they realized it was Tohma. He walked in and stood by the window, he then turned towards Pyro.

"Don't let that Shuichi fool you, he plays better than anyone I've ever known." Shuichi shook his head in disagreement, but everybody in the room seemed to be taking Tohma's side. "Why don't you play for him." Shuichi looked annoyed for once.

"Will you, play for me? I would really like to hear you play." Pyro crossed his legs and Shuichi sighed and went to get the guitar.

"Okay, I'll do it for you." Once he had the guitar in his hand he went to sit by Pyro, he set his fingers on the notes and started to play a random song. Pyro smiled and started to hum along, Shuichi's small-elegant fingers went across the strings.

The sound was that of a harp, it was soft and calm. Pyro closed his eyes and started to sway and hum to it until Shuichi stopped. " What is that you're humming?"

Pyro looked surprised for a second, "Um- a lullaby my mother used to sing to me."

" Oh! Well since I have nothing else to do you wanna come to my apartment, or did you have something planned?" Pyro thought for a second, then shook his head no.

They headed towards the door and then Shuichi stopped when Tohma came his way, he stopped and looked from him to Pyro, then back to him. " Remember you have a concert tonight."

" I know you'll see me there since it's my bands concert. Don't worry." Tohma made a little smile and Shuichi chuckled. "It's not like you to worry this much Tohma."

"Well we go on tour with each other as of tomorrow, go home and get some rest okay?" Shuichi nodded and both him and Pyro walked out of the studio, they came to the elevator and as soon as it opened Shuichi went still.

He walked in as the blonde man went out, "Goodmorning Shuichi, you're leaving early today. I thought you might be practicing a little more for the concert tonight."

"We've practiced all last week, I think they all need a day off. Plus I have a play date today, with my friend here Pyro." Yuki seemed to stiffen and he threw a strained smile at Pyro.

"Well, it's nice to meet Pyro, Shuichi I must be going, but before I forget did you get to buy my book yesterday?"

"Unfortunately that was delayed when I was on a sorta date." The man nodded stiffly and the elevator door closed and Shuichi loosened up.

"Is there something between you two?" Shuichi smiled at Pyro's nosiness.

"Not anymore, lets forget about that though." Pyro nodded and he pulled that smile across his face, the one that made Shuichi's heart jump. The elevator door opened and they entered the lobby, which then led them to the parking lot. Shuichi mounted the bike and so did Pyro and they headed towards his apartment.

Shuichi sped up the speed when he felt Pyro grip tighter, he went smoothly around the corners. They arrived at his apartment ten minutes later, dismounting the bike they entered the building and his apartment room. It should of been a condo because it was huge, he had a wall size window with a balcony. The apartment itself was in a good condition, Shuichi had tan leather couches to go with the white walls. His kitchen was big also.

"Wow!" Shuichi chuckled, Pyro smiled sheepishly.

"Your loft is bigger than this, you are one weird person, ya kno that?" Pyro smile widened, then it disappeared.

"So you're leaving tomorrow?" Shuichi saw the different set of tone he had.

"Yes, Me and Ryuuichi's band go on tour together. We're going all over Europe, and then America." Shuichi started to head towards the balcony and Pyro followed.

" How long will you be gone?" He opened the door and they were invited to the cool air.

"A year."

"A year?" Pyro repeated and Shuichi nodded then he kind of blanked out. Pyro thought it was kind of cute how his nose scrunched when he looked like he was thinking hard.

Shuichi thought it was strange how he didn't want to leave now, he wanted to stay with Pyro. It was strange that he wanted to spend so much time with someone that he had just met, just to see that person smile. Shuichi thought about what he was about to ask, it was probably going to sound weird but he didn't care.

"What are you thinking about, Shuichi?" Shuichi blinked and looked down at the street.

"I-I wa-was wondering i-if you would like to go with us?" There was a silence, Shuichi looked up to see Pyro in deep thought. " It's okay, I knew you wouldn't want to go, I just thought that..."

"Yes, I would like to go." Shuuichi didn't comprehend that Pyro had just accepted so he kept talking.

" ...that you might wanna come, wait did you just say yes?" Pyro nodded and Shuuichi felt himself smile, then he saw the gleam in Pyro's eyes, he seemed so sweet. " Well, great. I'll pick you up tomorrow." Pyro nodded and they walked back into the apartment.

"Well, Shuuichi I must be going now. I have a shoot I have to be at." Shuuichi looked at him and his smile went to confusion.

"I thought you kept your identity hidden."

"I do, everybody on the shoot are my personal friends. Plus the models just care that I, Hitatari am photographing them." He turned towards the door, and reached it in a matter of three long strides and then he stopped.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, I want to say thank you for accompaning me to dinner last night, and for inviting me along for your tour." Shuuichi laughed.

"It'll probably be interesting if you're there." Pyro smiled and walked out the door, leaving Shuuichi to think about the wonders that the long tour could hold.

**Somewhere else**

"Tohma?" Tohma looked up at his cousin with a question look on his face, Yuki stood by the window and watched as the two drove out of the lot on Shuuichi's motorcycle.

"Yes, Eire?"

"Are they really dating, Shuuichi and that man I mean?" Tohma sighed and put his pen down.

" Shuuichi seems to like him, alot." Tohma then made a small smile. "And knowing Shuuichi he probably asked that Pyro guy to come along on the tour." Yuki seemed to stiffen in the dim room.

"Yeah, it sounds like something that idiot would do." Tohma got up out his seat and walked to Yuki's side.

"You still love him?"

"That's a stupid question, and it's not important."

"If it's not important, then why can't you answer the question?" Yuki walked towards the door and once he opened it Tohma stopped him. "Oh, the plane leaves tomorrow at eight thirty pm, we'll be gone for a year."

" I don't know why you're telling me." Yuki walked out the door and out of the building.

**Tohma always has something up his sleeve, now what way will the current go, will it flow or, against each other.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Truth**

**Heres chapter four, so please try not to snore. Oh, wait, that ryhmes.**

Shuichi awoke from his evening nap and went into the hot shower, his hair was still wet when he called the cab. Today he was going on his tour and he had remembered to buy the book that Yuki had just brought out. He grabbed it and when the cab called his number he grabbed his luggage and went down stairs. Once in it he gave the cab the directions to the complex of lofts.

"Wow, you're Shuichi. I can't believe I'm driving Shuichi, the Shuichi!" He smiled at the cab driver then opened his door to get Pyro. He went up to the door and rang the buzzard to his particular door.

"Hello?"

"It's Shuichi. I..."

"Already on my way." He let go of the button and in a matter of ten minutes Pyro was coming out of the elevator and had two suitcases with him. "Hi Shuichi."

"H-hi, y-you ready?" Pyro nodded and they loaded the cab with his suitcases and entered the vehicle. Shuichi was seating by the window, he sighed and looked at Pyro. He started to smile at the sight, Pyro was dressed in a black beater and dark blue jeans. He had his hair in a ponytail.

The cab arrived at the apartment twenty minutes later, they gathered their stuff and Shuichi went to the cab. "How much do I owe you?"

"Shuichi, sir. You can get a ride for free." Shuichi shook his head in disagreement. "Go ahead and cathc your plane sir." Shuichi nodded and him and Pyro walked side by side to their private plane. When he got there the rest of the band was already there, they smiled at him then looked at Pyro.

"I don't think they want me with you. Maybe I shouldn't have come."

"Don't be silly, just be you and you'll be fine. Plus I already called the hotel that we're suppose to be going to and I made so you can be in my room so you don't feel uncomfortable."

"Are you sure that's wise? I don't wanna be an distraction if you need to practice." Shuichi laughed and Pyro didn't understand why. " This is not funny."

"You're a little late changing your mind since we're already on the plane." Pyro looked around and it was true, they were already sitting in a seats next to each other. Shuichi looked at his watch and Pyro noticed.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah we should've left by now." That's when Tohma smiled.

"Okay we're about to leave we just have to wait until he gets on." Shuichi was about to ask who is he, that was until he saw Yuki come in on the plane. He stiffened and Pyro noticed again, it came as a whisper in his ear.

"Do you want me to distract you?" Shuichi didn't speak because he was staring at Yuki, as Yuki to him and that's when he felt tickle his side.

"Pyro...tha-haha-that tickles!"

"I know!" Pyro tickled him some more and soon he forgot about Yuki. Pyro stopped and Shuich glared at him through humor. "Are you mad at me?" Pyro had a smile on his face.

" You are terrible, how dare you touch my body." Then Shuichi laughed and looked at Pyro thorugh an evil smile. "Tell me are you ticklish." Pyro leaned in close and went to his ear, the plane was already in the air.

"Not anywhere that shows Shuichi." Shuichi moved close to the window in a matter of seconds and then they both chuckled.

The rest of the flight was quiet, Shuichi found himself enjoying his music better with Pyro there. There was only once that he looked back at Yuki and he was staring at him. Shuichi flipped that out of his mind and went to Pyro.

"Tell me more about you Pyro. I don't know alot about you."

"Well what do you want to know?" Pyro had his head against the seat, he sounded tired.

"Tell me everything you want to tell me. As of right now I'm all ears." Shuichi smiled at Pyro who looked surprised at how open he was.

"Well, I was born in here, and I'm the only child. My mother died when I was ten." Shuichi sadened.

"I'm sorry, if talking about that makes you uncomfortable."

"No,no. She was pretty, she had strawberry blonde hair. Her eyes were dark like mine, she smiled when she left me and my dad." Shuichi made a small smile.

"Did your dad remarry." Pyro seemed to darken, he looked out the plane window at the passing clouds.

"No. So he used me for all his needs." Shuichi saw that his face went to sadness and hate. He gently took Pyro's hands and put them in his small, slender ones. Pyro smiled amd pulled Shuichi's hands to his face, he close his eyes and smiled. " Ya know I'm glad I found you interesting that day."

"I'm glad also, or I would be here facing this long trip without somebody to really talk to." They smiled at each other,then Shuichi grabbed the green guitar.

"Hey, Shuichi's about to sing!" Everybody turned towards him in their seats and Ryuuichi walked back towards Shuichi's seat and sat opposite of him with Mr.Bear.

"What are you going to sing?" Shuichi smiled and started to sing. He played the tune soft on the guitar, then Ryuuichi smiled familiar with the tune. Pyro leaned his head back again and closed his eyes.

_Hush now my baby, be still_

_now don't cry. Sleep like you're_

_rocked by the stream._

_Sleep and remember my lullaby_

_and I be with you when you dream._

_Drift on a river that flows through _

_my arms._

_Drift as I'm singing to you_

_I see you smiling so peaceful_

_and calm, holding you I'm smiling_

_too_

_Here in my arms, safe from all harm_

_holding you, I'm smiling too._

Shuichi began the chorus on the strings and everybody swayed in there seats and soon closed there eyes when he began to sing again.

_Hush now my baby, be still now don't _

_cry. Sleep like you're rocked by the stream,_

_Sleep and remember this river lullaby_

_and I'll be with you when you dream_

_Here in my arms, safe from all harm._

_Holding you I'm smiling too._

Shuichi began to play the soft strings again, he let it flow softly through the plane.

_Sleep and remember this_

_River lullaby, and I'll be _

_with you when you dream_

_Sleep and remember this _

_River lullaby and I'll be with you_

_when you dream_

_I'll be with you when you dreams."_

Shuichi played the rest of the song softly as it came to an end, Shuichi looked over at Ryuuichi who was now sleep in the chair, he had his rabbit held tight in his arms. Pyro looked at him and then at the rabbit.

"What with the rabbit?" Shuichi chuckled and looked up and Pyro. His eyes looked tired.

"Don't let Ryuuichi hear you call him that, that's Mr. Bear. Why are you so sleepy it's only nine at night?"

" I couldn't sleep, so I stayed up all last night." Shuichi laughed, he laid his head against the cushion.

"You wanna know something, I think I would of gave you my number even if you didn't ask."

"Oh really?"

"Yep, your pick up line was very funny, and it entertained me how you were so innocent."

"You don't think I'm really innocent?" Pyro had an amused set of tone.

"You're innocent, in mind, in body, well I'm not so sure." They both made small laughs, and soon they went to sleep, Shuichi felt his head rest on his shoulder, and soon Pyro head rested on the top of his.

Yuki watched as Shuichi layed his head on Pyro, some kind of fire lit in his eyes, he hated that someone else had Shuichi's touch but him. He almost made a low growl when he saw that man pull Shuichi's hands to his face, it was a sensual touch. Yuki looked out the window and looked at the dark sky. Tohma came his way before talking to his wife and came to sit by him.

"A little jealous are we?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Tohma smirked and looked over to the two, Pyro had just laud his head on top of Shuichi's.

"Look at them two, maybe that's what Shuichi's been looking for." Tohma then turned to Yuki. " Someone that wouldn't treat him like a kid.

"So what are you saying?" Yuki's tone was of annoyance.

"Nothing that isn't obvious." Tohma layed his head against the cushion and went to sleep.

"He was suppose to just be mine, now he's falling for that guy." Yuki watched as his, no as Shuichi laid next to him. Next to his compettition.

Shuichi yawned and realized that he was lying on something soft, he opened his eyes and saw he was on a bed. He looked around him and he was in a room, he then caught sight of Pyro in a chair, he was sleep. Shuichi got out the bed and walked over to him, his hair was unbound and he looked innocent with the sun shining against his face. His hair draped his face and Shuichi moved it behind his ear. He moved and opened his eyes, he smiled when he saw Shuichi's face who blushed.

"Goodmorning." He yawned and stretched. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes, I did. Now how did I get here?" Pyro smiled and then it disappeared when he remembered something.

"When the plane landed we tried to wake you but you wouldn't get up. So first that Mr. Eiri wanted to carry you..." Shuichi went stiff, then he felt a hand grabbed his. " but I had already picked you up and carried you out." Shuichi blushed again.

"I'm sorry you had to do that." Pyro shook his head in disagreement.

"No, it was okay. I didn't think you wanted Yuki hearing you talking about me while you were sleep." Shuichi eyes went wide and blush went to a dark red. "Well any way I layed in the bed."

"Why didn't you just sleep on the bed also?"

"I didn't think you would feel comfortable, so just slept in the chair." Shuichi smiled and nodded.

"Well shall we meet the others?" Pyro nodded and walked alongside Shuichi out the door to meet the others in the lobby.

Everybody was there, even Yuki sat in a chair, Shuichi again seemed to stiffen and Pyro noticed once more how up tight he seemed around him. "Shuichi I won't leave your side if you don't want, him near you." It came as a whisper, Shuichi looked up at Pyro's smiling face, he nodded and moved closer to Pyro without really realizing it.

"Will you promise not to let him near me, I don't trust myself?" Pyro stopped while walking and pulled Shuichi into a small corner away from everyones eyes. His hand went to the side of Shuichi's face, he leaned into it.

"Why are you so kind to someone you hardly know? I'm not someone that is good for your health, I cause trouble." Pyro made a sheepish smile.

" You seem like a person that is able to love,even a person like me. I think you're just what I need, and as long as you don't want him near you. I'll be the friend to bail you out, okay?" Shuichi found himself smiling.

"Okay."

" Now come on before your friends think that I'm raping you or something." Shuichi smiled brightened and they walked out the corner, everybody staring in their direction.

They made it over there and everyone said goodmorning. " So what's on the agenda today Tohma?" Tohma looked over in Ryuuichi's direction and who was looking at Shuichi and Pyro at the time, he had a slim smile on his face.

"Well, we actually have nothing planned today, the whole day is free, but tomorrow we go to practice at the auditorium for the concert." Everybody smiled and went in their own directions, Shuichi, Tohma, Yuki, and Pyro were the only ones in the lobby.

"What should we do Pyro?" Pyro looked at him and shrugged, there was excitement in his eyes.

"Well you two figure out what you're going to do, I've got to make sure that everything is in order for today." Tohma looked in Yuki's direction who was staring at Shuichi, in which Shuichi was trying not to look at Yuki. "Well see you guys later." He waved an hand as he walked towards the elevator of the hotel.

Yuki rose from his seat and walked to the two, " Would you two like to join me for breakfast?" The question was for both of them but Pyro noticed that Yuki never kept his eyes off of Shuichi.

" Sorry, Mr.Eire I wanted to show Shuichi this shopping place he might like. I'm sorry that we could not join you today, but maybe some other morning." Yuki nodded stiffly and walked away leaving Shuichi and Pyro walking towards the exit.

"Thank you."

"No problem, I actually do have a shopping place I wanted you to go to." Shuichi eyes gleamed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have most of my photoshoots here and I know a place that sells the best clothes, the owner is also a personal friend." Shuichi smiled and they both entered a nearby cab.

Yuki watched as they exited the hotel, Shuichi smiling at that, that, Pyro. He was feeding out of his fire little head and Yuki hated it. He walked towards the elevator where he stood waiting for the door to open.

"Oh look Mr. Bear, it's Yuki. Yes he does seem a little down in the dump, yes I think that's the reason too." Yuki ddin't turn to face Ryuuichi as he neared and stopped near his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Ryuuichi giggled.

"Usually I don't get into Tohma's affairs, but I think this time you have no hope. Though it's none of my business I've seen what can happen when you ignore Shuichi. His heart turns cold and hard, like it did last year, I've nver been against you Yuki." Ryuuichi stopped and turned around, " but all it took for you to keep him was to say 'I love you', now he has someone else to say that to him." Ryuuichi walked away with his friend in his arms.

Yuki said nothing, the thought of actually losing Shuichi to a guy like Pyro, it was discriminating. He could not bear to see Shuichi happy, if it was not him that Shuichi was happy with. He entered the elevator and soon exited on his floor and entered his room, his dull room like his dull life without the pink haired boy.

**So I know this is a little wheee-oohooo, but tell that none of you haven't thought of Shuichi falling in love with someone else.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Truth**

Shuuichi was quiet in the cab, it made Pyro nervous. He scooted away from Shuuichi giving him more space, Shuuichi noticed. " Are you afraid of me now, of what being my friend or my lover can do to you? I am a burden to all who are near me, and yet here you are taking me shopping. I don't understand you." Shuuichi then took his thumb and ran it across Pyro's slim-long fingers.

Shuuichi had the urge to kiss this man, to kiss him gently, not hungry for his touch like he always was with Yuki. Pyro seemed ti notice that Shuuichi had stopped talking, he aways noticed the little things that Shuuichi would stop doing. The cab stopped at they got out, Shuuichi looked around at all the shops. Pyro smiled at his expression and started to pull him into a small shop, there was a thin woman behind the counter speaking french. Shuuichi smiled understanding everyword she was saying and so was Pyro.

When she turned around she smiled at the sight, she put her cell phone up and walked over to Shuuichi and Pyro. Her accent was beautiful to Shuuichi's ears, " Pyro, my dear. I haven't seen you in ages, I have brand new clothes on rack for you." Pyro smiled and then her eyes went toShuuichi and it brightened.

"He-hello."

"Hello, my name Alexandria. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand and Shuuichi took it, he smiled back.

"My name is Shuuichi." Her eyes grew big and she began to jump up and down, Shuuichi was surprised by her response that his eyes went huge in horror.

"Oh! You've brought the famous Shuuichi to my shop!" Pyro smiled and took Shuuichi's hand gliding him to the rack of clothing. "You may have anything you like, anything at all!"

Shuuichi prowled and found all kinds of outfits, plain shirts, plain jeans. He felt so light headed by all that was happening, Shuuichi brought it all to the front desk and his eyes grew at the price. Pyro smiled and pulled out his credit card, Shuuichi grabbed his hand to stop him. " You don't hsve to pay all that, I'll put some stuff back." Pyro shook his head in disagreement. Soon Shuuichi gave up and let Pyro buy the clothes, they got quick kisses from Alexandria and were on their way. They stopped for ice cream and sat down to eat it. Shuuichi found that a peice of hair had escaped from Pyro's rubberband. His fingers lightly touched his skin as he put the hair behind Pyro's ear.

"Shuuichi may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You won't be mad if I ask an personal question?" Shuuichi shook his head and Pyro nodded. "Why do freeze up when you are around Mr.Eire. I know you've two dated, but I don't understand your reaction."

"The night I broke it off, I asked him a question. It was one that usually popped in my head, one that I knew I felt, that I was sure I felt. I asked him if he loved me, he told me to stop asking stupid questionss and ti go to sleep." Shuuichi stopped and held his cone tighter. " My chest began to hurt, and I packed and left, he's right though I'm to immature to know what love really is." Pyro was about to say something but decided to kepp it to himself. They grabbed a cab and headed towards the hotel, Shuuichi thought that maybe he might be able to, he might be able to love again.

**Rehearsal**

Day two in Paris and all Shuuichi was thinking about is Pyro, he wanted to be by his side at that moment. Unfortunately he had to rehearse for the concert on Friday and he was dreadign it, the only good that came out of this tour was that he would be able to give Pyro a present for the clothes. His band thought it was awesome and he had just got the okay form his manager if it would be wise to release the new song while on tour, he also asked Tohma who agreed it would bring publicity. Shuuichi was happy that they were allowing him to sing the song.

Though he dreaded the rehearse he was glad that it was over, he fetl happy that he would be able to sing a song form someone again. That the song he had written was more then entertainment, it was a true feeling. The elevator door opened and he stepped in only to be joined by Yuki, Shuuichi seemed to stiffen. He didn't know why his heart began to crash against his chest, he couldn't breathe right. It was lik some one was choking him, a plastic bag over his head.

He stepped to the corner of the elevator, far from Yuki's reach. He saw that Yuki paid no attention, like he always did. " Shuuichi may I talk with you for a moment?" Shuuichi felt the lump form in his chest, it hurt, the pain was to much for Shuuichi.

Yuki turned and faced him in the elevator, he moved closer than Shuuichi would've liked." Have you had a chance to read my book?"

"No. I've been meaning to though..." The pain began to hurt worse, it didn't help that the elevator seemed to be moving slower.

"Okay, cut the crap. I want you to come back home."

"That's not my home anymore, it hasn't been my home for a year and even before." Yuki seemed not to be in a gracious mood. He moved closer his hand on either side of Shuuichi's head.

" You need to give me some space Yuki."

" Why?" He moved even closer and without Shuuichi's permission he kissed him, Shuuichi tried to push him back but Yuki had his arms.

"Stop-uh-stop!" Yuki didn't listen as his lips moved to the hollow of Shuuichi's throat, Shuuichi managed to push him off and the elevator door opened. Pyro stood in front of it, his smile disappearing when he saw Shuuichi's hurt face, he then saw Yuki.

Shuuichi went Pyro and grabbed his waist huggung to him tight, he said nothing to Yuki as he stepped out and went his way. Pyro looked down at Shuuichi who was still clutching him tight. He started to walk and Shuuichi, who was still clutched to his waist followed. They came to their room and Shuuichi layed on the bed, he curled into a ball , he had never seen Yuki that way. It was scary, Pyro knew that face because he once made that same face when he was younger.

"Shuuichi, I'm sorry." Shuuichi didn't understand why he was always a burden to people around him. He curled up tighter and tighter until his knees touched his chin.

"Why are you sorry, I'm the one that's a burden." Pyro was suddenly by the bed he bent down infront of Shuuichi and smiled.

" You're not a burden to me, I think of you as a angel guiding me to the light, and I'm saying sorry because I promised yesterday that I would always be there if he came near you and today I let down that promise." His chest began to ache again and he began to cry, the pain hurt so much. It wasn't suppose to hurt this much, to late Yuki go. "Shuuichi don't cry, please don't cry."

Shuuichi felt someone lay behind him, arms went around his stomach, why did Pyro make Shuuichi want to smile all the time. The cries stopped as soon as Pyro touched him, he turned in the arms and buried his head in his shoulder blade. " I have a present for you Friday night?"

" Really, well thank you for what ever it is." Shuuichi wrapped his arms around Pyro's slim waist and held tight. He didn't want to let go, he was so warm where he layed.

"You wanna know something, I never thought that I would meet a guy, have dinner with him, sleep over at his house, and then invite him to come to Paris with me. Then to top it off be wrapped up in his arms like I've been with him all my life...like I've known you all my life." Pyro's arms loosened and Shuuichi soon became aware.

"Really, you think that?"

"I feel warm when I'm near you, and scared, and shy." Pyro's arms tightened, and Shuuichi soon felt better. He soon fell asleep without knowing, a hiumming in his ear.

Shuuichi awoke and the T.V was on, Pyro was staring at the screen. Shuuichi got up and immediately his stomach began to growl. Pyro looked up and smiled, "You're up."

Shuuichi smiled and nodded in the room light. "Yeah."

"Well I ordered room service for you, there some hot wings, cheese cake, soda at the bottom of the cart." Shuuichi quickly got off the bed and headed towards the cart, he stopped an ich from it and looked at Pyro.

"Aren't you gonna eat something?" Pyro looked up at him and made a sheepish smile, the one that Shuuichi foudn stunning.

" I kinda ate while you were sleeping." Shuuichi giggled and grabbed the food and sat by Pyro on the couch of the room. Shuuichi ate quickly and he laughed when he saw Pyro's stunned face when he saw the clean plate.

Soon after they both took showers, Shuuichi layed across the bed and Pyro went to the chair. Shuuichi stared around the huge bed, he didn't want to sleep in it alone. " Pyro, will you come sleep in the bed with me?" Pyro looked excited and yet, somehow cautious when he came and layed in the bed.

The silence was long, unbearable. " Shuuichi do you love Yuki, still?" Shuuichi felt the lump in his chest start to hurt, that word that had no meaning struck him hard.

"Why would you ask that?" His voice had no emotion, Shuuichi layed there still, the ceiling looked crazy.

" I can see it in your eyes, the hurt of still loving someone you think you have lost. Maybe you should talk with him."

Shuuichi's heart stopped for a second, he didn't want to talk to Yuki. " There is nothing to takl about with him, if I still love him, that's my burden to bear."

"Shuuichi why is it a burden, why is it a burden to love?" Pyro had a stern voice and it broke the trance that Shuuichi seemed to be in. He looked to his side at Pyro, he stared into his eyes.

"Because I am never loved in return." Shuuichi turned on his side and faced the window, he closed his eyes and retired for the night.

Yuki sat in the chair that was posted in his room, the memory of Shuuichi's hurt face in his eyes. The thought of him making Yuki want to call out his name. "Why does it make me angry that I'm not with you Shuuichi?" Yuki turned off his light, the computer shut down and so did his body as it fell on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Truth**

**Friday Night**

Shuichi looked beyond the curtain at the crowd, the noise was resl music to his ears. He went back into his dressing room, Pyro stood in front of the mirror, just staring at it like there was someone he didn't reconigze. Shuichi came up behind him and tapped his soulder, Pyro responded with a slight jump. Shuichi looked over his clothes, tonight he was was boot-cut leather pants that were loose, but hugged his waist. Shuichi looked at the red sleeve-less shirt that he had on.

"So? How do I look?" Pyro looked over him and held a mocking smirk.

"You look good enough to eat." Shuichi giggled and blushed, he headed towards the door and Pyro followed. Shuichi turned and faced Pyro when they came to where they were to depart, he smiled and felt himself blush, thought all Pyro was doing was smiling back. He looked down so he could talk.

"So you know where your seat is at?"

"Yes." Shuichi continued to talk and still he kept to the floor, the blush still in his face.

"Okay, I hope you like the seats, and I hope you like my gift to you." Pyro nodded and was off to his seat, Shuichi peered behind the curtain and took another look at the crowd. He took in a deep breath and walked out into the spot light.

The cheers were great, they rang in his ears. He smiled, his white teeth showing, he looked at all the fans. He put his mic into the mic, "So how many of you are ready to have some fun with this next song?" The crowd screamed and he could only make out a few, which were all 'we are!'

Shuich smiled, he was now sitting on a stool. "Well how many of you knew I can play the guitar?" He waited for the screams that soon came when he pulled out his green guitar. "Would you all like to here me play, to a song I know you loved form my album?" the fans screamed again and this time he heard some 'hell yeahs'.

Shuichi made his fingers dance across the strings, the crowd screamed and yelled for him to start the verse.

_(Music)_

_Three thirty in the morning_

_not a soul in sight_

_Cities looking like a ghost town_

_on a moonless summer night_

_Rain drops on the windsheild_

_there's a storm moving in_

_He's heading back from somewhere_

_that he never should've been_

_And the thuder rolls,_

_and the thuder rolls_

_Everylight is burning in a_

_house across town,_

_She's pacing by the telephone_

_in her favorite flanel gown_

_Asking for a miracle, hoping_

_she's not right_

_Praying it's the weather thats_

_kept him out all night_

_And the thunder rolls,_

_and the thunder rolls_

_Thurnder rolls and the_

_lightening strikes_

_another love goes cold_

_on a sleepless night_

_As the storms blows on_

_out of control, deep in her heart_

_the thuder rolls_

_She's waiting by the window_

_when he pulls into the drive_

_she rushes out to hold him_

_thankful he's alright_

_But on the wind and rain _

_a brand new perfume blows_

_lightening flashes in her eyes_

_and he knows that she knows_

_And the thuder rolls,_

_and the thunder rolls_

_Thunder rolls and the _

_lightening strikes another_

_love goes cold, on a sleepless night_

_As the storm grows_

_on out of control, deep in her heart_

_the thunder rolls_

Shuich ended the song and immediately his band started to play the music for the next one. He gave one of the crew his guitar and he went back out on stage. The crowd went wild as he entered, he gave a huge seductive smile for every fan girl in the room.

"Okay! So now I have a special presentation for you, it's a new song that I've made for a new special person in my world. So since I was going on tour, I thought what the better than to introduce in every concert I have! So here it is!"

_I've got my sight set on_

_you, and I'm ready to wait_

_I've have a heart that will_

_never be tamed, I knew you was something_

_special when you schooled my name_

_And I can wait to see you again._

_I'v got a way of knowing when_

_something is right_

_I feel that I must of known_

_you, in another life, cause I felt this_

_deep connection when you looked in my eyes_

_And I can't wait to see you again._

Shuichi was now crawling towards the fan girls making it look like he wanted them, he touched one hand and smiled. Which then made her pass out, he chuckled and went back to singing.

_The last time I freaked out_

_I just kept looking down._

_I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm think bout'_

_It was like I couldn't breathe_

_You asked what wrong with me, _

_my best Ryuuichi said 'Oh he's just_

_being Shuuichi_

_The next we hang out I will_

_redeem myself, my heart can_

_rest till then, oh-oh_

_I can't wait to see you again_

_I got this crazy feeling _

_deep inside, when you called and asked_

_to see me tomorrow night_

_I'm not a mind reader, but I'm _

_reading the signs. That you can't wait to_

_see me again_

_I can't wait to see you again_

_The last time I freaked out_

_I just kept looking down I _

_st-st-stuttered when you me what I'm thinin bout'_

_It was like I couldn't breathe_

_You asked what wrong with me, _

_my best Ryuuichi said 'Oh he's just_

_being Shuuichi_

_The next we hang out I will_

_redeem myself, my heart can_

_rest till then, oh-oh_

_I can't wait to see you again_

_I got my sight set on you_

_and I'm ready to wait_

_I can't wait to see you again_

_The last time I freaked out_

_I just kept looking down I _

_st-st-stuttered when you me what I'm thinin bout'_

_It was like I couldn't breathe_

_You asked what wrong with me, _

_my best Ryuuichi said 'Oh he's just_

_being Shuuichi_

_The next we hang out I will_

_redeem myself, my heart can_

_rest till then, oh-oh_

_I can't wait to see you again_

_I can't wait to see you again_

_i_

The music stopped and Shuichi smiled at the screaming crowd, the stage went back and as Shuichi and his band exited, Nittle Grasper entered. Ryuichi smiled at him and they entered the stage, but before fully going within the crowds view he screamed and Shuichi.

"The song rocked!" Shuichi smiled widened and he entered his dressing room, he was also greeted by an unwanted sight. Yuki sat there on the couch looking up at the ceiling, he then sat up and looked at Shuichi.

Shuichi stood there frozen at the door once he had closed it, he stayed there prepared to leave at any moment. " What are you doing?"

"Funny, Shuichi I was about to ask you the same thing." Shuichi shook his head in disagreement.

"I don't know what you mean, I'm only doing what I do best." Yuki started to look annoyed, his face becoming hard.

"Why did you leave. There was no reason for you to leave, you're making me very frustrated." Shuichi, felt the guilt rise to his surface. He opened the door, and Pyro un-suspectingly was on the other side.

"So why are with **him**?" Shuichi began to feel a new anger rise in his body, one that had always been there. It was an anger that was angry and himself and Yuki for not understanding.

"I with him because he doesn't treat me like a kid, cause' he doesn't call me an idiot...cau-cause..." Pyro came up to his side and smiled, showing his white teeth. Tears began to go down Shuichi's face, he felt a light finger run the tears off his face. " I'm with him because he treats me like I exist, and it doesn't even matter that I've just met him."

Shuichi felt limp and he felt a long arm go around his waist, it helped him stay up. Shuichi leaned against his chest for support, he closed his eyes and sighed, " You just know how bad that you hurt me that night, do you?" Shuichi broke from Pyro's grip and walked put the door. "I'll meet you back at the room." Pyro nodded and he looked at Yuki, his face turned stern as he gazed upon him.

"Tell me Pyro, why are you really with him? I mean is it the money, publicity..." Pyro shook his head in disgust.

" It is none of my business what happened between you and Shuichi"

"Fucking right about that, so why doncha return to your little pile of crap as a home."

"It's none of my business, but do you see a difference in the way most of his songs ended last year, the year I guess you two seperated." Yuki wasn't listening. " Did you actually listen to his music last year?"

"No, I never do." Pyro shook his head in disappointment.

"Then I think you better, to actually see that he's hurting more than you know." Pyro walked towards the door and stopped when his hand reached the knob.

"Is there something else you wanted to say." It wasn't a question and Pyro caught the acid behind it.

He smirked and turned around, " If you ever make that man cry, you will be sorry. Though I've just met him I do love him."

"Men don't cry, so how can you call him a man."

"**Men** do not let the ones they love get away from them because they don't want to admit the fact that they do indeed love them." Pyro walked out of the room and closed the door, he walked out of the building, realizing that the concert was over and they had been in there longer than he had inticpated.

Pyro walked out of the building and found Shuichi mounted on his bike, he was the only one in the parkinglot. Shuichi said nothing as Pyro mounted the back of the motorcycle and wrapped his arms around his waist. The bike started and Shuichi was speeding out of the parking lot and onto the busy night streets. He sped and Pyro was amazed that they had not been caught by the police yet. They entered the hotels parking lot and Shuichi turned off the bike and dismounted. Shuichi walked towards the doors, Pyro grabbed his wirst, stopping him from entering.

"Why don't we go to the park near here, we can just walk around . We don't have to talk about anything if you like." Shuichi did nothing as Pyro pulled him along and they walked silently towards the park.

It took them thirty minutes to reach it, but when they did Shuichi seemed to lighten at the scenery. Even thought it was dark the light of the Ifle tower was beautiful in the night, he moved closer to Pyro.

"Shuichi?" Shuuichi moved away and sat down on the near bench, Pyro followed. Shuuichi moved to the farther side of it, looking at the dark sky. "Shuichi, are you alright?"

" I think that I'm still in love with him." Pyro smiled and though Shuichi could not see he nodded.

"I could of told you that, but if you still love him why are you sitting with me." Shuichi suddenly moved closer, he layed his head on Pyro's arm.

"Because he doesn't love me in return, and I want to be with you right now. It's funny how I feel different when I'm with you." Shuichi ran his fngers up and down Pyro's arm, he then stood.

"You ready to go?" Shuichi nodded and they started back to the hotel, Shuichi stayed close to Pyro.

"Did you like the song?"

"It was very entertaining, especially the performance. I think you might of given that girl an orgasm." Shuichi laughed and they finally returned to the hotel and headed towards the elevator.

"So you enjoyed me crawling?" Pyro looked over at him and smirked, then he turned towards the doors as they opened and they walked out, heading towards their room. "Well?"

"Oh! It was very enlightening to know you could make me a hard on so fast." Shuichi laughed a little louder as he opened their room door and they both entered.

Soon Shuichi went into the shower and let the warm stream flow over him, his body felt better after the warm shower. He stepped out into the cold air of the room after putting on a pair shorts and tshirt on. He smiled when he found Pyro already layed out on the bed sleep, Shuichi then blushed noticing that Pyro had taken off his shirt, showing his nicely defined stomach and chest and a beautiful out line of what awaited under his zipper. Shuuichi found himself right over Pyro, looking down at his innocent face, he leaned down close to his face. Their lips about to touch, so close, Shuichi then popped up when he heard a knock on the door.

He walked over to it fast, leaving the memory of what he was going to do in the back of his head. He opened the door and smiled at the person standing before him. Ryuichi smiled back with Mr.Bear in his arms.

"I wanted to tell you to remember we leave at ten thirty in the morning for Italy." Shuichi nodded and then looked back at Pyro, he then turned back to Ryuichi.

"Ryuichi? What do you think of Pyro?" Ryuichi looked to the man lying on the bed and smiled.

"I think he's interesting, and I think you like him alot." Shuichi looked at him stunned, with then turned to a look of embarassment.

"Is it that obvious?" Shuichi smirked and then giggled.

"Only, a **Lot**!" Shuichi smiled adn then he felt the blush come to his cheeks. Ryuichi smiled and gave him a surprising hug before turning and heading for his room.

Shuichi closed the door and entered the bed, he layed his head on Pyro's bare chest. Pyro's arm soon came around and hugged him tight, Shuichi hoped that he wasn't up the whole time. He looked up ant the mans face and found it smiling, his eyes were closed though. " So you like me alot?" Shuichi blushed scarlet again.

" You heard that?"

"Only, a **Lot**, as Ryuichi put it." Shuichi was quiet, he cuddled to Pyro's chest a little more, his eyes closed and as they did he swore he heard Pyro ask him a question.

_"Were you going to kiss me Shuichi?"_ He couldn't be sure if he was right so he let the sleep consume him, as did Pyro.

.

His name repeated over and over on the white sheet, his face printed in his memory, in his mind. The boys touch on his fingers, his taste on his tongue. Yuki looked at the screen, the boys name neverending on the screen. The words of Pyro ran through his head, he cursed that man for having that touch once more.

"They had probably kissed, Shuichi touching his body. It makes me sick, why can't he just come home. This is ridculous that I am doing all this for him." Yuki turned off the computer and headed towards the bed to rest his head.


	7. Chapter 7

**  
Truth**

Pyro awoke to find Shuichi lying on his shoulder, they had just landed in Italy. He smiled at the sleeping face, and he shook his shoulder lightly. Shuichi opened his eyes and smiled at his face, he smiled back. "We're here?"

"Yeah, how you slept the whole trip with Ryuichi screaming about his Mr.Bear is beyond me." Shuichi smiled and then he giggled when he saw Ryuuichi walk this way, he glared down at Pyro who now look kind of scared.

" I was not rambling about Mr.Bear, I was Rambling about what the cleaners did to his clothes!" He pulled out a pair of over-alls that were now finger size. Shuuichi laughed hard and Ryuichi smiled and laughed along with him. " I- it's not funny, th-this is really serious." They all laughed and then walked out of the plane, Shuuichi didn't seem to notice Yuki for the first time, all his attention was on Pyro.

"So waht are we doing here, I thought I heard Tohma say we didn't have any concerts here?" Shuichi smiled as they walked into the hotel and checked in, Pyro and Shuichi checked went to their room and so did everyone else. " So are you going to tell me why we are here?" Shuichi just smiled again and went to the window and opened it.

Pyro nodded and smiled when he saw the huge pool outside, " We come here everytime we're on tour. Usually when it's warm though, then we start a drive to Rome and do a concert there." Pyro nodded and then put his bags on the floor , Shuichi entered the bathroom and then came back out with swimming trunks on.

"Let's go for a swim." Shuichi was smiling as he held a pair of swimming trunks for Pyro, they were deep red.

"How did you know my size?"

"I asked Alexandria when I was shopping and bought you pair, now put them on so we can go for a swim." Pyro quickly went into the bathroom to change and when he came back out Shuichi started to smile and blush. " Do I look okay?"

"You look hot."

"What!"

"Nothing, you look okay. Now lets go before everyone else starts to have fun without us." Pyro nodded and they both headed aout the door and to the pool.

Ryuichi and everyone else were already out there, jumping in the pool and having fun. Shuichi went in first and Pyro followed, Shuichi splashed water in his face. Ryuichi came up behind him and dunked his head under the water, where he saw Pyro swinging over to Ryuichi's legs, he followed. Under water they both smiled and each took one side of his trunks and pulled them down, they resurfaced fast enough to hear Ryuichi scream.

"That's not funny!" He went under water to pull up his trunks , then glared at Shuichi and Pyro. "You two are dead!"

Shuichi started to swimm through the water to the other side, " Oh come on, at least you aren't farely small!" Ryuichi blushed and then started to climb out the pool, Shuichi and Pyro followed and walked with him over to the chairs where he sat down.

"I'm not talking to you guys." THey both smiled and looked down at him then they each took a side and started to tickle him. He was laughing, they then suddenly stopped and put on puppy dog faces.

"Are we forgiven?" Ryuichi nodded and they both went off to do something else.

.

They ended up back in the pool splashing around, the night sky soon came and everybody went inside. Pyro and Shuichi were the only ones by the pool, lounging on the chairs, they looked up at the stars. " Shuichi?"

"Yes." Pyro moved from his chair to lay next to Shuichi's on his. " Is there something wrong?"

"No, I want to say thank you, for letting me come with you." Shuichi turned to face him and smiled, it was familiar now, like an old friend that had just came back from a long trip.

"I'm glad you accepted, you've helped me alot. More then you know." Pyro didn't understand how he could help, or did help in that sense.

"How did I help?"

"You help me satnd up to Mr.Eire without even knowing it." Shuichi sat up and so did Pyro, he leaned in close.

"Shuichi, what were you about to do in the hotel room in Paris?" Shuichi gave a faint smile, he leaned closer to Shuichi.

" You mean when you were sleeping?" He laughed the last part and could feel the sweet cool breath of Pyro on his neck.

"Yes."

"I was about to do this." Shuichi moved closer and just as their lips were about to touch, somebody called his name. Shuichi moved away and looked at Ryuichi who then saw how close they were.

"I'm sorry, was I disturbing you two." He did look sorry, Shuichi shook his head and smiled.

"What is it?"

"We wanted to know if you were really going to sing that new song everywhere, there have already been hits off of it and you just sang it in Paris." Shuichi smile widened and so did Ryuuichi knowing the answer. He turned and smiled at Pyro before leaving, then he stopped and turned to the two.

"You guys really didn't see anything when you pulled down my trunks, did you?" They both smiled.

Shuichi smiled and then Pyro spoke, "Oh what a big d..." Ryuichi blushed and turned around fast leaving them alone once more. Shuichi turned and smiled.

"Well maybe we should head on in, we do have a bus to drive in tomorrow." Pyro nodded and they both headed for their room, and soon fell asleep.

The sun rose early and Shuichi found himself adjusting to Pyro's movements in the bed, when Pyro straightened out he curled into the space and soon would feel arms around him. He opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of his fingers intwined with Pyro, he untwined himself and went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Pyro followed once he awoke and after they were done they met everyone else at the bus they had rented. Shuichi found himself in a happier mood, he helped people put there stuff on the bus. Shuichi paused once when Yuki came his way and asked if he could help with his bags also.

"Sure, no problem." Shuichi took his bag with a smile that was real, not forced at all. " You ready to go to Rome Mr.Eire?"

"I haven't been there in a while, it will be nice to see the place again. You?" Shuichi found himself smiling even more when he saw Pyro walking his way, a smirk on his face, his black- red hair bound by a rubberband.

He had a camera in his hand and immediately took a picture of Shuichi. "I plan on making sure I enjoy myself, even with this idiot taking pictures." Pyro smiled and then looked at the two.

"Will you two take a picture together?" They looked at each other and Shuichi nodded, Yuki had no say before the flash went off. He headed for the bus soon after, surprisingly found himself saying thankyou to Shuuichi for helping him with his bags.

Pyro and Shuichi found their seats on the bus, Ryuuichi gave him his guitar and told him to sing, in which they both started to sing together. The singing quickly ended and everyone started to talk in their own groups. Pyro who was sitting next to Shuichi looked through the window, Shuichi smiled when he noticed.

"Have you been to Rome?" Pyro nodded.

"I do many of my photos here, the old streets are beautiful to capture, especially in black and white." Shuichi kept his grin and looked out the window once more. " Shuichi, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"You said you were going to America for part of the tour, do you speak the language."

"Oh, yeah. I learned how to in school, just in case I ever wanted to go there, when I came into the music business three years ago I was taught italian and french." Pyro nodded and ended the conversation there.

By the time they reached the hotel in Rome it was eleven at night, everyone retired to their rooms. When Shuichi and Pyro entered theirs, Pyro layed on the bed while Shuichi went upon the balcony. He looked upon the beautiful lit streets, the people roaming the streets. He walked back into the room, Pyro's eyes were close, and like before he wanted to touch his lips. "Are you really sleep this time?"

Pyro's face smiled and Shuichi then knew his answer, he went to the bed and layed next to him. Pyro opened his eyes and mounted himself on his elbow and looked at Shuichi. " How long are we staying here?"

"Two months, we doing about three concerts, then we have to some album work here. Me and Ryuichi have to do a signing on the albums we just put out. Then we have photoshoots." Pyro nodded and then stared at Shuichi, going over his pink hair to his slim body. His eyes closed and soon he felt something warm curl up to his side, it's arm wrapping around his waist.

Pyro awoke to find that Shuichi was already in the shower, he rose from the bed feeling the light of the morning sun wash over him. He smiled when he saw the bathroom door open and Shuichi was in a towel, he didn't stop so he wasn't paying attention that Pyro was watching his every move until he returned to the bathroom.

When Shuichi came out, they headed towards the lobby. " So what are you all doing today?"

"Nothing, Tohma wants us to enjoy a day a freedom." Pyro nodded then made them stop so he could talk to a person at the desk, in a matter of minutes he was back standing by Shuichi's side. " What was that about?"

"Nothing, now lets go." Shuichi smiled and they headed out the hotel.

Rome was beautiful in the morning, the birds sang lovely songs and the people were cheerful and contempt. Shuichi and Pyro roamed the streets, stopping at streets marker, taking in the aroma of fresh coffee and bread. They stopped at an art museum and looked at teh fantastic art, their eyes gazing upon the magnificant. Afeter a while of exploring the two grew hungry and stopped at a cafe'.

"Two coffee's please, and two cheesecakes." They lady smiled at the two and took the orders to fufill. They took their things and like they were back in Japan sat near the window,

After just sitting in the cafe' the sin began to set and they headed back to the hotel, the day had been long. When they went to their room Shuichi stopped once he opened the door, there at the table was a complete dinner, he wet to it and then ooked at Pyro.

" Pyro what's all this?"

" A thank you present for taking on this with you." Shuichi smiled and sat down, they both started to eat the wonderful dinner.

At exactly nine at night there was a knock on the door, Pyro smiled and went to it. A man with a tray cam in and soon left, Shuuichi rose from his seat and went to Pyro's side. "What's this?" Pyro smiled and pulled back the cloth to find a bowl of strawberries and some warm chocolate.

"I thought you might like dessert." Shuichi nodded and they picked the two items up and they both lounged on the bed.

Shuichi took to the strawberries, dipping them in the chocolate and biting them gently. It was very sensual, and seductive, making Pyro sweat without knowing it. Shuichi took another strawberry and like the others dipped it in chocolate, he drew it to his mouth and when he took a bite a smudge of the sweet chocolate was left on his mouth. Pyro scooted closer to him, Shuichi noticed and had a question look on face. " You have a little chocolate on your face, I was going to get it off."

Shuichi didn't move when Pyro leaned his face in and trailed his tongue over the spot . He pulled back and looked surprised that he had just did that, " I'm sorry, I getting out of control I..." He was soon delayed in his sentence when Shuichi dipped his pinkie in the chocolate, then lightly covered his bottom lip.

" You missed a spot." Pyro licked his lips and leaned forward again, this time placing the two bowls on the floor. He crawled to meet Shuichi in the middle of the bed.

"What were about to do while we were in Paris?" Shuichi scooted closer to his body, his hands going up Pyro's arm.

" You mean while you were sleeping."

"Yes."

"I was about to do this." Shuichi touched his lips to Pyro's, he pulled back and looked at Pyro. He giggled when he saw the smudge of chocolate on his lip, he took his thumb and ran it across the smudge. "That's what I was going to do in Paris." Pyro smiled sheepishly and leaned in again and gave Shuichi a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you."

" Why are you saying that to me?"

"You've opened my heart, again. After my father did those things to me all those years, I closed my heart up. It wasn't until I saw you that day, that my heart began to beat again." Shuichi started to blush, thinking that's what he had done for him as well. They layed back on the bed and soon fell asleep.

Yuki paced in his room, Tohma stared at him from a chair in the corner. He had a worried look on his face, one that he didn't usally have on his face. " Why are you in here Tohma?"

"I saw the way he looked at you today, there is love for you in his eyes. I also saw the way he looked at Pyro, the love there is fresh and strong. The love he has for you will never

die though, so wha are you going to do?" Tohma looked at his cousin, who was now sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What are you saying Tohma?"

"I'm saying, that he sleeps in the same room as the man, and now he is also in love with him. He doesn't know it yet, because when he left you he probably closed his heart. No, he did, maybe -just maybe you should listen to his music that he did that year." Tohma lifed from his seat and walked out the room leaving his cousin to think of what he had just spoke.

**So that's the end of that, oh wow these notes are so cheezy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Truth**

Shuichi awoke to the sweet smell of strawberries filling his nose, his arm wrapped even tighter against the slim-strong waist. He looked up at Pyro , his lips reached his and Pyro immediately moved his lips in unison with Shuichi's. They broke apart and Shuuichi smiled at the already awaken face. Shuichi tilted his head and kissed his neck before rising off the bed and heading for the shower. " What are you guys doing today?"

"We're practicing for the show for a couple hours, nothing big." Shuichi entered the bathroom, Pyro heard the running water start. He stripped the shirt he was wearing off and went to gather his stuff so he could clean himself up. Shuichi stepped out the bathroom and Pyro entered, twenty minutes went by and he came out, hair wet and in a pony tail,

" So when are you off to practice?" Pyro leaned against the wall and looked at Shuichi who was too focused on his wet chest to talk. " Shuichi?"

"Oh! Um- four." Pyro smiled and got off the wall, he walked in Shuichi's direction, a unsure look on his face. Pyro then once in front of him had a concerned face." What's wrong?"

"How are you we going to tell everyone about us?" Shuichi said nothing as he walked out the door, Pyro followed. They were in the lobby. Everybody seemed to be there, Shuichi calmly turned around knowing that everyone could see. " Shuichi you never answered my question."

Shuichi without saying anything further, took hold of Pyro's shirt and pulled his face to his, his eyes went big not knowing how to react to what Shuichi had just done, and he didn't have time because then Shuichi pulled back and smiled. Pyro's face went bright red, the first since they had spent all their time together. Shuichi looked up at Pyro's face, it was stuck in a shocked expression. " Pyro are you okay?" Still Pyro said nothing, he looked down at Shuichi and made a slim smirk.

"Shuichi, that was some damn kiss." Shuichi giggled and somehow Pyro was able to move his feet, though when they got to the group (who mouth's were all hanging low) he kept his head down. His face was still scarlet, Shuichi giggled again and everyone looked at him odd.

Everyone stared at Shuichi in alarm, he didn't seem to mind the insight of attention. He looked at all of them and smiled, it was the bright smile that they had learned to be of their friend. "Well Shuichi have you been having a good morning?" Everyone turned to Yuki, the last person they thought they would be hearing from after what was just seen.

Shuichi didn't seem to change his happy expression, he looked at Yuki without a change of mood though his chest made a little ache. " I am having a good morning, I mean we're in Rome." He made a large expression with his arms, " you can't be miserable in a place like this." Shuichi looked at everyone and smiled at them.

"Where's Tohma?" They then turned their attention to Ryuichi who was smiling at Pyro. Each face held an empty expression.

"Tohma is right here." Shuichi jumped at the voice, Tohma stood behind him, a maroon hat on his head. He was looking pretty tired, Shuichi and Yuki seemed to be the ones that noticed. Their group went apart after Tohma told them where they could meet up if they were leaving the hotel. Once everyone was gone he flopped in a chair, Shuichi looked at him, so did Yuki and Ryuichi.

"Tohma you look tired." He looked at Ryuichi, it was a faint smile as he tried to keep his eyelids open.

"Well I haven't been sleeping well, with getting everything prepared, but it's all done so I have nothing to worry about." Shuichi looked at him, not taking a glance at Yuki until he spoke.

"If everything is done then get some rest." Tohma shook his head in disagreement. "It'll be stupid for my cousin to look like a moron in a live concert if he passes out."

"I might over sleep, then I won't be able to practice." Yuki lit a cigarette, Shuichi tore his gaze from Yuki and looked at Tohma.

"I'll be here, I can get you up in time." Tohma looked at Shuichi with an unsure look, he then started to look around and Shuichi figured out that he was looking for Pyro. "It's okay Tohma, he's not here. Pyro went to take photo's of the city, and I was just going to hang around the hotel anyway."

"Are you sure it won't be a problem?" Shuichi nodded, " Thank you." Tohma rose from the seat and strolled slowly to the elevator. Ryuuichi looked at Yuki and Shuichi, then he looked at Mr.Bear who was in his arms.

"Maybe I should make sure he gets to his room without passing out." Ryuichi followed Tohma into the elevator, leaving Shuichi and Yuki alone.

Shuichi went and sat in one of the lounging chairs, Yuki followed sitting in the chair and grabbing the ash tray that sat on the table near-by. Shuichi looked at the ceiling, remembering the kiss that him and Pyro shared last night." So that was some performance you put on earleir."

Shuichi made a grim smile, " It was fun to see everyone's faces, it was even better to see him blush though." Yuki didn't seem to comment again, Shuichi sighed and calmly got out of the chair. Yuki exhaled a puff of smoke, he looked at Shuichi and watched as he walked away, not another word said between them two.

Shuichi returned to his room where he layed on his bed. He stared at the ceiling and knowing that him himself would fall asleep turned on his alarm. Shuichi started to rub his chest remembering the sharp pain that ran through it when he was talking to Yuki, it was something he couldn't forget. The same pain that he felt when he left that day, and then it all disappeared when he met Pyro. " Why is it that when I'm with you Pyro, I feel like I always want to see you smile at me?" He looked out the window and soon fell asleep in a quick slumber.

It was light as it played long his neck, a soft touch, one that only an angel could make. The touch traced along his jaw, around his ear, the back of his neck. It played with his hair twirling it through it's fingers. The fingers were soon gone, and something softer replaced them, trailing along his jaw. It wasn't a kiss, or even many kisses, it was just a soft touch, something that wasn't sexual at all, it was gentle and cautious. Shuichi opened his eyes to find Pyro hovering over him, he had a slim smile on his face. Shuichi tapped his finger to his lips, Pyro tilted his head and with what seemed like caution pressed his lips against Shuichi's and immediatle pulled back. The look Shuichi gave him was of confusion.

"Pyro what's wrong?" Pyro said nothing as he rose from the bed and walked towards the balcony, he stopped at the door. Shuichi mountedd off the bed catching a glimspe of the clock making sure he hadn't over slept. In truth he had only slept for thrity minutes, Shuichi wrapped his arms around Pyro's waist, who's hands touched his.

" Everytime I'm with you I feel...out of control. It' like I'll do anything to touch you, hold you...kiss you." Shuichi wasn't finding it hard to understand why that might be a bad problem.

" Is it bad for you to want me that way." Pyro nodded, "why?"

"Shuichi, I think...I'm in l-love with you." Shuichi stiffened, he didn't know how to response. " I don't want to be in love, the only one that said he loved me was my father, and he was not a kind man." Shuichi started to understand why Pyro felt the way he did. He somehow made Pyro come to the bed and lay down.

" You can't blame yourself for what happened." Shuichi crawled onto Pyro and straddled his lap, an innocent face in caption. " You're a good person."

"How can you be sure?" Pyro looked at him, Shuichi tilted his head and kissed his ear.

"Because, you haven't done anything to hurt me." Shuichi got off of him and laid beside him, a small smirk appeared on his face when he felt something light trail his stomach. He giggled and turned on his side to find Pyro staring at him, it was a blank stare. "I know what will make you happy." Pyro looked at him doubtfuly.

"What?"

Shuichi pulled a smile on his face and rose from the bed, " You will just have to wait and see this afternoon, I forgot you didn't see the whole concert in Paris. You jsut saw my part." Shuichi left out the room to wake Tohma, and when he did they went to practice.

" Thank's Shuichi."

"No problem."

Concert

Shuichi stood in the back stage and looked out upon the seats,they were all filled and he could clearly see Pyro sitting in the front. He smiled to himself and watched as the concert began, and his name would be called by his dear friend. Ryuichi stood on the stage his band were ready to take the music afloat. Ryuichi smiled at the mike, the crowd went wild.

"How ya'll doin' tonight?!" The screams were magnificant and Shuichi smiled to himself. " Well that's good, so how about we get this party started?!" The fans screamed louder for the music to start and Ryuichi's band gave them what they wanted.

The music started and Shuichi sang to himself.

_(Music)_

_Da Da dum, da da dum_

_Here we are all alone in this room,_

_and girl I know where to start_

_and what we gonna do_

_I'll take my time, we'll be all night_

_girl. So get ready baby, I've got plans _

_for me and you..._

The band cut the music and the fans 'ahed', Ryuuichi pulled a smile on his face. He took hold of the mike, " Now I've got a special person here with me, he's gonna help me with my 'presentation'. " Shuichi walked out on stage and the fans immediately yelled, he smiled at Ryuichi then at the crowd, and finally he threw a wink at Pyro. Shuichi grabbed another mike on stage.

"So Ryuichi did you tell them about our presentation?"

"Well I was getting to that," he turned to the crowd. " Ya'll wanna know about the presentation?" Shuichi and Ryuichi cuffed their hands around their ears and heard 'hell yeahs' and 'fuck yes'.

"Well I guess we better tell them, huh Ryuichi."

"You see, we like ya'll to learn a dance that goes to this song. And you know for all the fan girls out there me and Shuichi's got a good presentation for ya. We've been working out just for this tour." He smiled at the Shuichi. " Should we do it Shuichi?"

"We better if we want to live tonight." They smiled and both immediately shedded their shirts, the girls screamed louder than before and the music started again. " Now ladies we've been working on this dance, that only you can enjoy." Now all that was heard were the screams of thousands of fan girls.

" You ready for this!" They screamed.

_It ain't my first time but baby girl _

_we can pretend, hey lets bump and grind_

_and girl tonight never ends_

_Let me take you down_

_I really want to take you down, _

_show what I'm about_

_Can I take you down, and_

_grind yo body up and down..._

Shuichi and Ryuichi through that year had decided on the performance they were going to do for this tour, so they both started working out. The end result, they both had nice slim figures, with a little accent of ab. Now as soon as Ryuichi started to sing the chorus they both started to mimic the act of grinding. They bit their lips and started to push hard, when the girls went wild.

_So don't stop get wit,_

_get wood grain wit it_

_can't wait no more_

_Let me take you down, I_

_really wanna take you down_

_Pretty girl lets_

_take it off in this room,_

_no time to waste girl you know_

_what we here to do_

_We got all night to try to get it right,_

_hope ya ready, hope ya ready,hope ya_

_ready_

_Hope ya ready girl..._

The music stopped and Shuichi and Ryuichi smiled when his band played the next song, Shuichi started to touch the hands of the girls getting them hyped for the song.

_You look so good I can't believe it,_

_I'm out my mind, I shouldn't keep her_

_But oh, women like you steal my control_

_Seeing yo cross my spot I'm like 'oh'_

_Come on girl don't be scared_

_Help me, help me , help me_

_I want you to help me, help me_

_I can't stop myself, you so lovely_

_Havin you screamin love ya roughly_

_I need little help raising her body down_

_When ever I take them out, I end up taking them down_

_Can ya help me. help me, help me, help me_

_Chew me or something_

_Help me, help me, help me_

_Do me or something_

_I need help with here_

_I'm so alone, I got a problem_

_I'm out, my mind_

_Oh god, your body, Oh!_

_Women like you steal my control..._

Shuichi danced all over the stage, grinding to the beat and when it ended he went back stage so Ryuichi could finish his perofrmance. Shuichi went into his dressing room to get ready to go on stage his door opened and he knew immediately who it was. Pyro stood at the door a grin wide on his face, he looked at Shuichi a hunger in his eyes that was easily caught. " I told you I could make you smile." Pyro made a sharp chuckle as he closed the door and sat on the couch that they had provided.

" It was an entertaining performance." Shuichi gave a quick smirk.

"Was it now, and what part did you like?" Shuichi sat by Pyro, his chest still showing, sweat beads streaming all over him from the lights of the stage. He layed the back of his head on Pyro's lap, he looked up at him.

Pyro's fingers started to trace his stomach, he giggled when he hit a ticlish spot. " I think the best part was seeing my favorite japanese artist grind, and very hard at that." Shuichi giggled when he touched the spot again. Pyro took his hand and gently kissed it, Shuichi pulled his face to his.

Pyro was soft and sweet, there was not a hint of anger in his kisses like Shuichi remembered with Yuki. Pyro's hands went around Shuichi's waist while he was layed out. Soon though Shuichi had to go back out, the concert went on through the night. The memory of the kiss was fresh as they entered their hotel room.

Shuichi flopped on the bed, a fresh shirt now covering his newly phyisqued body, Pyro leaned against the wall. His hair un-bound covering his eyes, Shuichi turned on his stomach and looked at him. The shadows of his face made him look cute, but also seductive, Shuichi found himself licking his lips. He rose from the bed and went into the bathroom to start the shower, when he came back out Pyro had already taken off his shirt. Shuichi took hold of Pyro's hand and pulled him towards the bathroom.

"What are you doing Shuichi?"

"We need to take a shower, we do have a big day tomorrow?" Shuichi stopped at the door when Pyro pulled back.

"Well, I'll take one after you." Shuichi rolled his eyes, he came from the door and stood in front of Pyro. He slowly took Pyro's hands, his face began to blush, he looked up at Pyro and gave an embarassed smile.

"I was hoping we could take one together, it will go faster that way, plus I've been dancing all night and I don't think I can stand on my own." Pyro looked down and at their hands, he let Shuichi pull them into the bathroom. They stood in front of each other, staring at their still held hand. The steam filled around them, Shuichi looked up at Pyro. "Pyro..." Lips took him by surprise, they weren't urgent but, powerful, Shuichi found hands slowly taking off his pants and soon they were both in the hot water.

Shuichi leaned against the arms that held him in the shower, the hot droplets poured over him. His lips went against the now warmed skin, he leaned closer into the arms. Soon he found himself closing his eyes, he heard the water turn off and arms started to carry him to the bed. Clothing was slipped onto his waist, he felt suddenly cold air rise on his back. It was soon gone, when a person of warmth covered him. He could feel the chest to his back, it was warm and confortable. He cuddled into them, feeling more comfortable in a long time. Shuuichi began to drift, and he heard the sweet whispers of the man in back of him. For once Shuichi was just happy to cuddle, nothing more, nothing less.

"Pyro?"

"Yes Shuichi." He hesitated on what he was getting ready to say, words that he thought that would never be said by him ever again.

" Well I-I, never mind." Pyro gave a short sigh. Shuichi closed his eyes once more and as he was half way gone he heard Pyro whisper in his ear.

"I think I'm in love with you Shuichi." He could not respond before the sleep overlapped him.

**This was the hardest chapter to work on, manly because I didn't want to speed up the relationship. So instead of a lemon, I just put in a nice shower scene.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Truth**

**Chapter nine, well I must say this might be the longest fanfic ever. Will it ever end!!**

_**Hands went around his wrists, tightening with each strike. Shuichi struggled to get free the pain never turning into pleasure. He didn't want this anymore, " Yuki stop!" The hands tighened around his wrists once more strapping him on his stomach while Yuki continued strike after strike.**_

_**"Never."**_

_**" Please stop! It hurts!" Shuichi felt tears flow down his face, then the pain was gone. The hands that were around his wrists loosened and disappeared.**_

_**Then he felt something else, arms went around his waist holding him tight to their body. He saw the drape of long black hair from the coner of his eye, the arms tighten securing him within them. " I'll never hurt you Shuichi, never." He closed his eyes taking in the scent of the man he now...**_

Shuichi awoke at the sound of his hotel phone, struggling to get it he fell out the bed. "Ouch, hel-lo?" The voice was familiar and cheery, he half smiled when he heard it.

"Shuichi it's Ryuichi, I hope I didn't wake you. Tohma just told me that we can sleep the day off because he canceled everything we had to do for today."

"So when are we doing it?"

"Tomorrow." Shuichi said "okay" and returned back to the bed. Pyro laid before him, his hair in a frinzi making him look childish. He laid his head on his chest remembering how secure he felt in his arms in his dream, Shuichi wanted to stay there. He wanted to do more then cuddle with him, so much more. Pyro's arms went around Shuichi pulling him closer, Shuichi kissed his side tenderly, sucking only a little.

"Mmmm," Shuichi did it once more when he heard the moan this time on his stomach. " Mmmmm-ah. Shuichi what are you doing?"

"Waking you up."Pyro pulled Shuichi up making him giggle when he touched his lips, this kiss was deeper then most. Shuichi pushed his tongue inside Pyro's mouth, Pyro matched up in do time, soon they were tongue tied to each other. When they broke they were both breathing hard. Shuichi leaned forwards once more, their lips touching again. Pyro hands secured his face to his, Pyro pulled back and smiled.

" I think I'm fully awake now," as the sunleaked in the room Pyro could catch the glismpe of Shuichi blushing. He blushed himself, then he stared at the knot on Shuichi's forehead. " What did you do to your head?" Shuichi had a blank expression as he put his finger on the not and winced.

"Oh, I fell out of bed when I was getting the phone, Ryuichi called to tell me that everything that we were doing today were canceled. So I have the whole day off." Pyro seemed to brighten at the words, Shuichi snuggled closer.

They layed in bed til the clock read ten thirty, Shuichi planted small kisses on Pyro's jaw, who stayed still enjoying the feeling of having someone to lay next to. Pyro let his fingers trace over Shuichi's side, when he giggle Pyro smiled. " That tickles."

"Oh really, well does this tickle also?" Pyro scooted down on the bed, his lips met Shuichi's side. So lightly did they suck his skin, it was innocent but yet so tempting, Pyro removed his lips and looked up at Shuichi who had his eyes closed and his hands grabbing the sheets. Pyro kissed up Shuichi's stomach and chest until he reached his lips, their hands intwined, Shuichi was suddenly under Pyro.

"I like you on top of me."

" Funny I was about to say the same thing, you ready for breakfast?" Shuichi smiled sheepishly.

"I thought this was breakfast." Pyro laughed and bent down to kiss him, they rose from the bed and went to put on clothes. Shuichi stared at Pyro as he shedded his jogging pants, showing a nicely shaped ass.Once Pyro had on clothes he turned towards a now red Shuichi.

"Are you okay?" Shuichi eyes went wide in surprise and nodded, on the way out he grabbed his guitar. They stood close to each other in the elevator, Shuichi started to hum a tune that seemed new to Pyro. "What are you humming?"

"Oh,just something that popped into my head this morning." Pyro looked surprised, Shuichi caught him staring and started to clarify his meaning. " You see if I'm really happy I can come up with songs without thinking, but when I'm sad, frustrated my heart seems to turn off and I can't write anything that deals with love."Pyro thought about this, he nodded as if making sure it made since.

"So what made you happy." Shuichi smiled, the hint of a red color coming to his face.

"When we kissed this morning, it started then." He looked up to see Pyro smiling, his face as red as an apple. " You look so amazing when you blush." Shuichi faced the elevator door when it opened and started to walk fast realizing what he had just said outloud. He thought he could escape the emabassment he had just put himself in. That's when he felt the hand wrap around his wrist, Pyro pulled him into him and kissed him tenderly. HE pulled back and watched as Shuichi grew red. "Ya know you look amazing when you blush." Shuichi seemed to calm down, his guitar hung close from his back. They went and sat in the lobby where the mangaer of the hotel said he could freely play anytime. He mounted the guitar on his left leg. Pyro sat across from him, Shuichi took out his pick and began to make it dance along the strings.

The rythm was soft, elegant against the hotel walls, the sound filling the whole hotel. People coming out their rooms standing in the halls, stopping while walking through the lobby. Shuichi payed no attention to the huge crowd, he focused on the music, his eyes closed while he felt the beat going through his body. He hummed the tune that had came into his mind and then he started to play that. It was smoother, it ran together like a flowing river, water rushing over cool rocks. When he stopped, he looked up to find Pyro smiling at him that's when he heard the thousands of claps coming from the different floors. He looked around and gave a short smile and stood, giving a short bow he put the guitar over his shoulder again and went to breakfast with Pyro. Pyro then did something he didn't expect him to do, he grabbed his hand and held it securly within his. They sat down at a nearby table and ate a couple of muffins, Shuichi noticed a group of teenaged girls watching from a nearby table . They were staring at their hands, Shuichi smiled at them and they looked away giggling. A girl then came out of nowhere she stood before them smiliing.

"Are you Shuichi?" He smiled and nodded. She handed out a book, " Could I get your autograph?" Shuichi took the book and smiled at her.

"What's your name?"

"Alyssa, is that your new boyfriend?" She looked at Pyro who looked at Shuichi waiting for an answer. " Oh, I'm sorry if I asked something personal." Shuichi shook his head and handed her the book back, her smile became brighter.

"You don't have to apologize, and yes he is my new boyfriend why?" She blushed a little, then looked at Pyro.

" Because he's gorgeous, and well none of my friends or me could stand that Yuki Eiri, he always looked so serious. Well it's none of my business, but this one is gorgeous, bye!" She skipped away the pile of girls and they walked out the dining area. Shuichi looked at Pyro who was blushing a little. They rose from the table five minutes later and returned to their room, Shuichi layed the guitar on the floor by the door and stretched across the bed.

The sun leaked in the room making it hot Shuichi ordered some ice to be sent to his suite, when it arrived he took a peice and started to suck on it. The ice melted against his lips but it felt good compared to the hot air coming from outside. Pyro stood staring at him, watching at how carefully his lips went around the frozen water. Pyro felt like he was beginning to become over heated, he walked and stood in front of Shuichi. He pulled Shuichi to his feet, the piece of ice stuck between his lips. Pyro kissed Shuichi, both of them sucking them on either side of ice until it was gone and they were sucking on each other lips. Both shedded their shirts feeling the heat that came from outside and from within their bodies. They pulled apart and Shuichi sat on the bed looking up at Pyro. " Shuichi if I start, I won't be able to stop I've held these feelings in to much."

"Then don't stop." Pyro moaned and climbed over Shuichi, grabbing a peice of ice he traced it along Shuichi's stomach. He shivered and grabbed at the sheets going into a fulll arch. Pyro's lips found purchase on his neck and sucked at it tenderly, Shuichi pulled him down his hands searching for his zipper. Pyro flipped them putting Shuichi on top, he straddled Pyro waist, palming his chest. Their lips met once more, Shuichi found Pyro's zipper and exposed him to the warm air. Shuichi kissed along Pyro's chest and looked at what held him waiting, it was long, big, slick. His tongue draped it, taking in the fantastic taste of it.

"Shu-ichi." He let his tongue retire and let Pyro take over. He pulled off Shuichi's pants, he stared at what he would soon know very well." Shuichi you're so big." Shuichi blushed and moaned when Pyro sucked the inside of his thigh. He bit at the now heated skin, it felt soft underneath his teeth, Shuuichi arched once more when he touched his thigh.

"Again, oh please do it again! Yes... ri-right there" Shuichi's hands rested on Pyro's head, his fingers going through his hair. Pyro lips traveled to the center of Shuichi, his mouth overlapped the smooth skin. He pullled and pushed making Shuichi want more of what he was giving. " Pyro you've got me boiling over... give me all that you can give me. I want it all." Shuichi grabbed at the sheets again, Pyro did something no one had ever done to him before. Somehow Pyro was able to put his tongue into his center, it felt incredible as it went in and out. " Pyro!" At that minute Shuichi exploded, his face red when Pyro came back up. He had went all over Pyro, Pyro licked his face taking Shuichi within him.

" Don't you want to taste yourself, you're so got damn good." Shuichi went red and started to lick at Pyro's chest where his insides resided on him. He tasted himself, the flavor blasting within his mouth. Pyro met his lips, their tongues giving their own opinions on Shuichi's taste. They broke apart and each one on either side of the bed, Shuichi walked over to the wall. His breathing uneven, but his body ready for Pyro to come inside. He felt the warmth of his body in back of him. " Shuichi I want to be inside you." Those were the words he wanted to hear because he wanted Pyro tp be inside too.

" Will you be gentle, it hurted so much when ..." Shuichi paused in the middle of his sentence.

"I'll always be gentle, I'll never hurt you Shuichi, never." Shuichi nodded and it was then he felt Pyro enter inside him. He pushed tenderly, and pulled so softly it felt like having your first piece of really good milk chocolate, as it melted in your mouth, sweet and elegant. "Mmmmmm... Shuichi does it feel good, I want to know how far- I want to go- ah- deeper." Shuichi felt the pure pleasure, he was strong but soft and fulfilling.

"Ah- uh- Oh god. Go deeper Pyro, you're so good, so good to me." Pyro slowly moved them, Shuichi ended up holding on to a chair. Pyro moaned as he grinded into Shuichi, he went deeper inside him. Shuichi pushed his back out making Pyro go even deeper." Deeper Pyro!" He did as command, he went into Shuichi so far that he lost breathing. " Oh- Hiyate!" Pyro pulled out and layed stomach down on the floor.

" Shuichi that's the first time since you found out who I really was that you've called me Hiyate."

"Is that wrong?"

"Not when you scream it like that, will you call me by my real name from now and on.""

"Yes, Hiyate. Will you always remain at my side, I don't want to be alone. Will you stay even if i can't tell you exactly how I feel, the word that I truely feel for you. Or will you hate me for not saying it?" Shuichi looked down, not seeing Hiyate raise from the floor and come to his feet. He mounted himself on his knees and brought his lips to Shuichi's. When he pulled back he gave Shuichi a small smile.

" Shuichi how could I hate such an interesting person like you, I love you silly, " He rose to his feet and picked up Shuichi, carrying him into the bed an under the deranged sheets. He snuggled next to him, their naked bodies seeming like one, " I'll always love you Shuichi, even if I stop living."

" Don't say stuff like that, I'll have nightmares."

"Then I'll kiss them away."

"And if that doesnt't work?" Hiyate laughed.

" Then I'll figure something out, always to keep you with me. Always to keep you safe." They both sat in each others arms and soon fell asleep, nothing waking them for the rest of the day.

Yuki sat is his room, he wanted to know what Shuichi and Pyro could do all day. He wanted Shuichi to stay with him, to always be with him, never to be in someone elses arms. Never to go away from him again, he wanted Shuichi to stay in his grasp always. " You should only be mines, you should always be mines and nobody elses." Yuki took another sip of the clear liquid in his cup. The only light in his room is the computer screen that is always blank.

**Can you say my mind is in the gutter, well I think I'm about gutter filled. This chapter was mostly just about the true feelings that both were hiding. Passion, lust, desire, and something else that Shuichi dares not to admit, or his heart won't let him, since this same feeling was the one that hurt him the most. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Truth**

**This is like my tenth chapter, whoopieeeeeeeeeeeee!!**

Shuichi awoke to the light of the rising sun,he groaned and scooted closer to Hiyate curling to the body that now fitted his. Arms went aroudn him and he snuggled deeper in them, he wanted so much to tell him how much he cared about him. Shuichi made butterfly kisses on Hiyate's chest, making the man giggle and open his eyes. Shuichi looked up at the smiling face and smiled back. " Were you waking me up again?"

Shuichi made a small grin, " No, I was trying to have a snack." Hiyate switched their position so he was on top looking down at Shuichi, a sheepish smirk came upon his face.

"You shouldn't say stuff like that, I might want dinner early." Shuichi laughed as Pyro began to tickle him, his hands soft against his skin. Shuichi smile then left as he realized what he had to do today, as he began to talk Hiyate stopped him. " I'm gonna tell them who I really am, it's time I stopped hiding." Shuichi lost all memory of the words that he was going to say. He sat up and leaned against the bed, Hiyate's head laying over the sheet on his lap. Shuichi let his fingers run through the black hair.

"Are you sure you want to give up all that secrecy. Please don't do all that because you met me, I'm not that important." Hiyate looked up surprised by Shuichi's words and the tears that swelled his eyes. Hiyate stopped one from escaping resting his thumb on Shuichi's cheek.

"How could you think something like that, I love you Shuichi." Shuichi felt another tear slide down his face, Hiyate looked at Shuichi's full swollen lips and kissed them. Shuichi closed his eyes feeling the warmth of his body mixing with Hiyate's. When they pulled apart Shuichi smiled sheepishly.

"Are you coming with me to the photoshoot." Hiyate shook hi head no.

" I want to catch some more sights of this beautiful city." Shuichi nodded and threw the sheets off of his naked body, he entered the shower only to have Hiyate climb in with him. He could feel the now tamed erection that had entered him last night. Something in him felt at ease, and yet there was another part that ached for something that he didn't want.

It was later as they got dressed that their hotel room phone rang, Hiyate picked it up and with a nod of understanding gave Shuichi the phone. " Hello, Tohma?"

"Okay, they really canceled on us." Hiyate thought about the conversation that was still going on and asked for the phone back.

"Hello, mr Seguichi. I believe I can help you, you see I know a photographer. She won't be happy that we dropped by but she'll do me a favor." Shuichi tried to ease drop but it was to late when Hiyate put the phone on the hook.

"Looks like I'm going with you guys after all." Hiyate smiled at Shuichi who looked at him suspicously.

Shuichi saidn nothing as he sat in their usual seat on the bus and he sat alone, he pulled out Yuki's new book and started on the first chapter. He seemed to be drawn to it, so much that he didn't notice the bus stopping. It was only when they arrived at the building that everyone stared at Hiyate once they were off the bus. He didn't notice them until he turned and faced them, Tohma came to his side. " You know someone who works for Club studio?" Hiyate made a sheepish smile, Shuichi came next to his other side and took hold of his arm.

" You can say something like that." They entered the building and the receptionist eyes widened as Hiyate came to the desk. Shuichi saw the seduction in her eyes as she looked over him, Shuichi held Hiyate tighter showing that no one could have him.

When Hiyate noticed he looked at the girl then at Shuichi, he bent down and kissed his cheek, his lips went to his ear, " you know you're rather cute when you're jealous Shuichi. You don't have to worry I've already given my heart to you." Shuichi blushed.

Hiyate turned his gaze to the girl, " Hilary is my sister in today?" The girl gave a grim look then nodded.

"Pyro, I would be cautious if I were you, she's not in the best of moods. They've delayed her shoot because the models aren't ready." Hiyate made a grim smile as the girl told them what room she was in. They all went into the elevator, Tohma came to his side once more.

"May I ask who your sister is?" Hiyate hesitated and walked out the elevator.

"She's Maria Klivette, the Photographer. My real name is Hiyate," when they stopped at the door Hiyate turned around. He saw the gasps on everyones face except for Shuichi, "Yes I'm that Hiyate, I changed my name when People ask it, I don't like the popularity like my sister." Hiyate looked down at Shuichi and smiled before nuzzling his cheek making him blush.

"But I see I will have to give up my pivacy for Shuichi, I don't really mind as long as I 'm with him. " He too soon changed the subject. " Well be warned she can be very pissed at times.." He opened the door to her office and watched as the head of a blonde haired woman came up in fiery. Her face then softened and she raised from the desk and went to stand in front of him.

"Hiyate..." He squinted when she rose her hands and was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his waist. "They've messed up my whole shoot, how could the models not be ready?"Hiyate rolled his eyes and cleared his throat making her look around the room, she grunted at the faces but stopped at Tohma,Ryuichi, and Shuichi.

"Is this the one..." Hiyate nodded. She looked at Shuichi and everyone was surprised when she laughed and gave Shuichi a giant hug. "Thank god you came into my brothers life! He was in need of dick."

"Okay lets change the subject, Maria I need a photo shoot pronto." She frowned up at him and then looked at Shuichi. She gave him a warm smile ignoring all of what her brother had just said.

"What's is your name?"

"Shuichi, lead singer of Bad Luck." Her eyes went wide and she almost screamed. Hiyate held on to his ears and was immediately detached from Shuihci when his sister pulled Shuichi into a huge hug.

"Oh my god! I didn't know you meant that Shuichi! Well that is something," Her expression then went back to a stern woman. " Why do you need a photo shoot?"

"There's were canceled on them, I have the lead person here in charge of everything. Tohma?" Tohma stepped foward and she shook his hand, they went and sat at her desk and all stood and watched them for a long time.

"That's sounds good enough for me." Tohma returned to a group and Maria turned towards Hiyate.

"I will take all photos, with the help of you of course. Then we will send them to Tohma's company in Japan." Shuichi looked up at Hiyate with a smile, he mouthed thank you as they were escorted to a studio where camera's were sat up already.

Shuichi watched as Maria gave instructions in Italian, though he knew everything she was saying it was still amazing how she went back between languages. She made them get dressed in differents clothes and Shuichi's band went first. Shuichi watched and Hiyate and his sister held camera's in their hands. Hiyate walked up and stood in front of them. " My sister wants me to do you guys, she's in loveeee with Nittle Grasper and wants to do them." Shuichi smiled and looked at the gleam in her eyes as she stared at Ryuichi.

"Ok." Hiyate smiled and ordered them in a different formation. He was about to take the photo when he stopped, slowly he walked up to Shuichi taking his forefinger and lifting Shuichi's chin only a little.

A surge went through him, it was odd that such a soft touch could make such a big response. " Shuichi, I need all of you to look towards me." Shuichi smiled and nodded, the camera's started and before he knew it they were on their way back to the bus. Tohma thanked Hiyate as he sat down near Shuichi, he seemed to think it wasn't any trouble at all.

Shuichi leaned against his shoulder and kissed it through the shirt. Hiyate looked down at him and smiled, they pullled into the hotel parkinglot twenty minutes later. Everyone went into their individual rooms, Shuichi laid on the bed only to have Hiyate come and crawl on top of him. " You're so queit what's wrong?" Shuichi looked up at him and made a sheepish smile.

"I just can't believe you can stand me this long, I mean you giving up your privacy just to be with me. Nobody shhould have to give up anything for me." A silent tear went down his face, Hiyate looked down at him, a small giggle escaped from his throat. "What's so funny?"

Hiyate giggling stopped as he looked a Shuichi once more, " I was thinking about the way you reacted to me touching you this morning. Your face went red, you looked like a cherry." Shuichi pouted and looked away from him. "Oh, don't be that way, you looked really cute, I mean with your tight leather pants and all." Shuichi rose his eyebrow at him.

" You were looking at my ass the whole time weren't you?" Hiyate shook his head, but the smile stayed on his face. "You're disgusting." Hiyate laughed and swept Shuichi's lips with a kiss, their tongues smashed together and both were breathing hard when it ended.

A knock on the door got him breathing right, Shuichi walked to it and was surprised by who answered it. "Mr.Eiri?" Hiyate looked up, then simply layed on the bed.

"Did I interrupt anything?" Shuichi shook his head although he wanted to tell him to go away, a small part of his heart wanted him to stay. The thought made Shuichi hurt. "Well I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner, that is if you didn't have anything planned with Mr.Hiyate I believe Tohma called you." Shuichi was about to protest, but Hiyate spoke first.

"Go ahead Shuichi, I have to meet my sister anyway. Go, you shouldn't have to put up with me the whole year we're together on this trip. I'm sure you and Mr. Eiri have alot to talk about." Shuichi couldn't believe what he was hearing, Hiyate didn't understand that he only wanted to be near him, only him. He head nodded, he watched as Hiyate rose from the bed and grabbed his jacket. He walked towards the door and stopped to bend near Shuichi's ear. " I'll always protect you Shuichi, but I really must talk to my sister. Go ahead to dinner with him, when you come back and I'm not here you can go to Ryuichi's room."

A quick nod Shuichi kissed Hiyate and watched him walk out the door and down the hall. Yuki stood before him, his glasses hanging from his nose, " You ready to go now?" Shuichi nodded and grabbed his key and closed the door.

They walked out the hotel and into the night, Rome was lit with the many street lights as they walked down the street. They came to a small cafe were they were serving wonderful pasta, Shuichi ate silently staring outside. He watched as the many couple walked hand in hand, wishing that it was Hiyate that was here in fornt of him. " You're thinking about him aren't you?" Shuichi looked at Yuki in surprise.

"Why did you ask me to dinner tonight?" Yuki pushed his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Because I thought it would give us a chance to talk. You seem happy, I think..."

"Just stop, just stop right there. For four years you've never wanted to talk to me, for four years I've just been a shadow." Shuichi put his fork down and walked out of the cafe', Yuki rolled his eyes and left money for the meal as he walked out the cafe' also.

Shuichi didn't want anything to do with Yuki and it hurt him to think it. It wasn't long before Yuki caught up and grabbed his arm, "What's wrong with you?" His voice was calm and soothing, it also held an odd edge to it that Shuichi remembered. " I'm not going to ask you again?"

"You're what's wrong with me! Everytime time you showed up my heart froze, it stopped beating, pain went through out my chest." Yuki stared at him, not a single emotion in his face, " Even now it hurts, but only a little now. Knowing that you still don't know why? When you asked Why? You're what wrong with me, and you act as if it doesn't phaze you, as if my leaving doesn't matter." A gleam went throughout Yuki's eyes he stared at this pinl haired boy, standin in front of him, screaming at him at the top of his lungs.

"Doesn't matter, you think your leaving didn't matter, the hell it didn't! I don't know what you've done to me, now everytime I see you I only think about what you would feel like in my arms. How you conditioner smelled when you hugged me, how your teeth felt when you bit me each morning." Yuki stepped closer and before Shuichi could say anything their lips were smashed against each other, at first Shuichi tried to push away but soon he felt himself agree with what they were doing. A face flashed in his mind, it was that of Hiyate, he pulled away and stared at Yuki.

" I shouldn't of done that, we shouldn't of done that." Yuki made a wide smirk.

" I have no regrets, I told you one of the nights when we slept in my bed that I'm a selfish creature and I don't like sharing my things." A fire blazed in his eyes when he said that.

" You haven't changed you still think of me as a thing, and that's all I'll ever be to you." Shuichi started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

" To my man," He started to run in about twenty minutes he was at the hotel. He ran to the elevator, the machine didn't seem to be going any faster, ( I mean he did push the button like twenty, no thirty times). He decided to take the stairs, he was breathing and weasing once he came to his door, it was a good thing that Hiyate was there to open the door.

"Shuichi are you okay?" Shuichi answered him by jumping on him making them both fall on the bed. Luckily the door closed by the man made wind of Shuichi rushing in, Hiyate started laughing. "Okay, okay. I take it you had a good time." Shuichi suddenly grew quiet, he sat up and looked straight into Hiyate's eyes.

"Actually it went terrible, but I don't want to make you mad."

"Shuichi I could never get mad at you, what happened." Shuichi saw the truth that sparkled in his eyes, he sucked in the scent of him and exaled.

" Some words were exchanged and in the end we ended up kissing!" The last part came in all a rush, and when Shuichi heard nothing but silence he spoke even faster. " I didn't mean to, I never want to hurt you that's the last thing I want to do. It's just... I mean.." Lips pressed against his, Shuichi's eyes closed and he melted in a pair of strong slim arms. When the kiss stopped Shuichi stared at Hiyate.

The man smiled at him, " You might be the weirdest man I have ever met, but I love you just the same. I told you I can never be mad at you, and that's what I meant. Shuichi, I telling you now if you ever want to be with Yuki again and leave me..." there was a long pause, " ... I won't force you to stay." Hiyate pulled him closer, his lips meeting Shuichi's ears.

"But know that I won't stop loving you, ever." Shuichi felt the tears flow down his face, Hiyate started to kiss his neck, which led to his jaw, which led to his lips. Shuichi shoved his tongue into Hiyate who grabbed it with his teeth making Shuichi laugh. Letting go, Hiyate let his own tongue trace over Shuichi's ear, then letting it dive inside.

" You know Hiyate you are a very naughty person." Hiyate pulled back putting a hurtful look on his face.

" I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm a complete angel." Shuichi gave a short laugh.

"Yeah right, you're the angel of orgasms." Hiyate looked at Shuichi up and down and licked his lips.

"Is that what I gave you right now." Shuichi saw the desire in Hiyate's eyes meet his own, he gave a needy smile.

"Maybe." Hiyate leaned closer making Shuichi breathe unevenly, Hiyate'stouch was soft as his forefinger traced along Shuichi's jaw down his neck, over and under his shirt until it touched a ticklish spot. " Hiyate you're rock hard."

"So are you."

"There's only one way to sated it." Shuichi nodded and with no urge tugged off Hiyate's shirt and started to kiss his chest, starting something that led through the night.

Yuki walked slowly threw the night sky, the stars were clear enough to see. It was one reason why he liked to come here, though he had never told Shuichi. He thought about the boys words,they rang in his ears and still he couldn't see the reason why Shuichi would leave. His departure had come out of nowhere, and to Yuki's surprise it had left a toll on him. He smashed the cigarette under his foot and stopped in front of the hotel room. He could picture Shuichi and Hiyate, the bodies one, their limbs intwined together, their mouths glues to each others. It made him sick, Yuki began to hum the first song he had heard Shuichi sing. _Idiot he's just another fish in the sea, go chase a shark._ Yuki knudged the voice out his head.

" But he's not any fish, he's my prized possesion, he's mine. He's the only one I would glady show to anybody, but he would always be mines and nobody elses.

**Wow I'm glad that I finally got down with this chapter, I mean it actually took me two week to write this one. Oh! I want to say thanks to all those readers who commented, they really mean alot to me. Bye bye!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Truth

**To answer some questions: Yes, I did make up the phrase in chapter ten, and the lyrics in the other chapters our borrowed lyrics from the artists Miley Cyrus, Chris Brown...**

Shuichi sat on the plane, it had seemed like yesterday that they had came to Rome, but the truth it had been months ago, seven months actually and it was now January. Now they were on a plane that was to go to New York City, it was a place that Shuichi went to every once in a while. For reasons that were more then good, he looked over at Hiyate and smiled when he saw the sleeping face. Slowly he pulled out Yuki's new book and began to read from the last chapter he had started.For some reason as the months went on in Rome he found himself getting deeper and deeper into it, but he didn't know why. Maybe he didn't know because he didn't want to know, for whatever the reason he found imself enjoying and loathing it.

Hours went on and finally they arrived in New York, slowly they de-boarded the plane. As they stepped into the cool air Tohma yelled for two cabs, he then told each one the hotel in which they were staying at. The cab ride was quiet, with Yuki in the cab with Shuichi, Hiyate, Hiro there wasn't really much that they wanted to talk about. Shuichi felt suddenly needy for Hiyate's touch, he thought about July when they had started the tour. It was now January and soon they would be back in Japan. During July they only had sex twice, the rest of the months were so full of work that Shuichi was always tired when he came back to the hotel. Though Hiyate never begged for anything he could see the hunger in his eyes, white lust sparkled his vision. Shuichi wanted the same thing, he wanted more than that lust, he wanted to have Hiyate between his legs urging him to come to a climax .

The thought itself made Shuichi shudder, Hiyate looked down at him and his eyes almost widened. He could see the lust that glazed Shuichi's eyes, he licked his lips and looked away knowing what would happen if he took a taste of Shuichi's lips. They were glad that the cab finally arrived, each person took a suit case and headed towards the room that were given to them. When Hiyate opened the door Shuichi dropped the bags, he saw Hiyate disappear in the bathroom. Heat rushed through him, the thought of Hiyate kissing his neck, catching his breath in a kiss at climax. Taking Hiyate in his mouth, their skin touching each other, breathing heavliy. Shuichi had to take off his shirt imaging all that could, or would happen. He wanted Hiyate more than he wanted anybody, he wanted to touch Hiyate deeper than he would let anybody touch. Shuichi shedded his pants, now having nothing on but a takn top and boxers.

Hiyate peeped through the bathroom door, he looked at Shuichi. He had taken off his pants and shirt, he was now in his tank top and boxers. The boxers showed his erection, how hard he had gotten, he wanted a taste of it. "Why are you doing this to me, making it so easy?" He thought about staying in the bathroom all night, but the sight of Shuichi so sweet, tasteful, beautiful in everyway made him yearn. Before he knew it his body opened the door, Shuichi's eyes were closed. Hiyate knew he wasn't sleep, He stripped so that he had nothing on but his underwear. Slowly he crawled on the bed , he layed next to Shuichi, his hands grabbed Shuichi's and he began to kiss them tenderly.

"Hiyate I'm cold." His voice was raspy with lust, Hiyate pulled the covers from under them and over their bodies. " I'm still cold, kiss me." Hiyate could do nothing but obey,he softly kissed Shuichi's side. His body went into a arch, " that was warm, can I have another."

"Shuihchi..." Shuichi lifted himself on top of Hiyate, he lifted the shirt off his head. He palmed Hiyate's chest, his black hair went back and showed his neck fully. Shuichi dipped his head down sucking at the frail warm skin. He let his tongue go over it again and again. " Shuichi I want you." Shuichi nodded and kissed his lips. Hiyate flipped them taking off his boxers, Shuichi felt Hiyate's hard erection on his belly, his hand searched for it and grapsed it. The smooth skin caressed his fingers, he bit his lips as Hiyate put his nipple in his mouth. The sensation was breath taking, he held Hiyate tighter moving his hand up and down. " Oh -god! Shuichi!"

Shuichi let go and was glad when he was captured in a kiss, one that went from his lips to his chest, to his stomach and finally to his waist line. Hiyate went back to his lips and nipped at them until the were pink and swollen. Shuichi didn't want him there, he wanted him to take him in his warm mouth, he wanted to taste himself. Shuichi grabbed Hiyate's hand and made it drape his erection, Hiyate gasped. "You see how much I need you there?" Hiyate nodded and ripped the boxers off , he sucked on Shuichi's waistline. Hiyate took hold of Shuichi's hand and put it over his own dick, his hand draped over Shuichi's and soon they were both jacking him off. Shuichi gasped and in that moment he felt the warmth of Hiyate surround him. His mouth pulled at SHuichi and urged him to come to a climax, Hiyate wanted the taste of him. "Hiyate." At that moment stars filled his vision as he came and filled HIyate's mouth.

Shuichi wantched as Hiyate came from between his legs, Shuichi saw how his juice dripped down the corners of his mouth. Hiyate caught him in a kiss, he tasted himself, he tasted Hiyate. Shuichi's tongue dived in his mouth, sweeping it,taking him in surprise. Hiyate let Shuichi on top, he rested his head on the pillow and grabbed at the bed spread whe Shuichi turned his nipples with his fingers. He held Shuichi's waist making him grind down and the steal hard skin. Shuichi went to Hiyate's ear, " You're so hard, will it be sweet when you take me?" His tongue went into his ear, his teeth bit at it, Hiyate could take no more he flipped Shuichi over on is stomach.

Slowly Hiyate made Shuichi suck his finger, he loved the sensation of having Shuichi's mouth on him. Shuichi could feel the erection on his ass, Hiyate grabbed at the sheets as he entered Shuichi. "Ahhhh- thank you, thank you Shuichi." Shuichi had never heard anyone say thank you for letting them come inside him. Hiyate grinded against him, making it go deeper and deeper, making the sensations go from incredible to magnificant. He soon pulled out, Shuichi wanted to come for a second time, Hiyate layed next to him. " Hiyate what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I want you to fuck me." Shuichi's eyes went wide, he had never heard Hiyate use such raw language, but from him it sounded so seductive. His eyes were glazed from heat, " don't make me beg Shuichi." Shuichi didn't know why but his body didn't hesitate like it mormally would. He grabbed at Hiyate's shoulder's as he entered, he grinded slowly against Hiyate. It felt good, his skin was soft, hot, it made him want to go faster so he did. He saw Hiyate grab the bed post, he went faster, the hard moans coming softly and beautifully from Hiyate's mouth. Shuichi struck one last time and as he pulled out Hiyate burst, spilling all over the sheets. Shuichi laid next to Hiyate able to see the juices that stayed between his thighs, he scooted down and licked the tender skin.

"You taste so fucking good Hiyate, so fucking good." He kissed his way to Hiyate's lips and collasped against his chest. Sleep compelled them, even in their dreams they were still making love.

The sun kissed their skin, it hugged them tight, so much that it woke Shuichi. Shuichi felt the smile spread across his lips, he turned on his side to find Hiyate sleeping, a smile on his face. Shuichi went to his ear and said something, he backed away and went into the bathroom starting the shower. When he walked back out he noticed the room for the first time. The floor was made up of maroon carpet, the walls a creme color that complimented the carpet. There was a t.v and lounging chair next it, a door then led to a balcony. Oh, yeah. It was also huge. Shuichi went back into the bathroom and once he stepped in he felt a pair of arms surround his waist and pull him close. Lips went to his neck, he turned around and found Hiyate smiling down at him. They entered the shower and let the water rinse away all that was dirty, the water caressed them, somehow made them feel even closer.

Clothes soon followed and before they knew it they were heading for the lounge, Shuichi started to hum this song words forming for once. He smiled at Hiyate who had his hair bound by a black band. Shuichi stared into his beautiful eyes, he then realized that beneath all that love there was loneliness, depression, hurt. The elevator door opened and they walked out, Shuichi didn't notice anyone especially when he touched Hiyate's face. " Today I want us to tell each other everything about the other, today is all about us. Is that okay?"

"Anything you want, your hand is so soft." Hiyate leaned into it, then kissed the inside.

"Ooooh Mr.Bear look at that, it's sooooo cute. Don't they make a cute couple, although they make alot of noise, bump, bump,bump. Shuichi screams to much when he's with him, he never screams that way when we play tag." Shuichi and Hiyate grew red, for a second Shuichi swore he saw Ryuichi smirk. " Yep, he never plays that loud with me when we play tag, nope."

"Okay, Ryuichi we get. I'm sorry if we kept you up." Ryuichi looked confused, he looked down at Mr.Bear who he made look back at him.

"Kept me up, I slept like a baby. Didn't I Mr.Bear?" HE made the bunny nod his head.

"But you just...oh you little..." Ryuichi smiled and began to run away from Shuichi as he chased after him, Hiyate laughed at the two. Everyone stared at them, Tohma shook his head and walked away not wanting to be any part of it. Slowly he walked away grabbing Mika by the waist and pulling her along.

It was about twenty minutes when Shuichi gave up, " Ha ha, you've gotten slow Shuichi, next time we play you run from me." Shuichi shook his head and walked back to Hiyate and grabbed his hand pulling him along. Soon they were outside in the cold air, Shuichi started to walk down the sidewalk. " Shuichi where are we going?"

"To meey friends of mine." Hiyate went along with it and walked easily at his side then he remembered the promise he made.

"So what do you want to know?"Shuichi looked confused, then realized what he was talking about.

"Well I want to know, exactly how your father started with, you." Hiyate nodded, as if understanding.

"My mother was said to have cancer in her lungs, there was no stopping it. While she was in the hospital, I noticed he would bring young men in the house, most of them he said were students who wanted personal help. Since he was a college teacher I didn't think anything of it, it would be silent when they came over and eventually I got curious. One day I opened the door and saw that he gagged their mouths, they seemed to enjoy it. Well this really enjoyed it, my dad had gagged him and let the boy tie his hands to the bed post. Then the boyslowly undid my father's pants that's when I closed the door." Shuichi turned a corner and they were soon at a park, he decided to take a detour. They sat at a near by bench.

"So how did he turn to you?"

"Well my mother died to days after, the cancer took her over night. My sister decided to live with my Aunt who took it pretty hard. Everyday I saw he would be even more depressed as the days went on. Everyday he would tell me the same thing, that I was a image of my mother, one day he just took me by surprise and said everything was going to be okay. That's how it started Shuichi." Shuichi took Hiyate by the hand and kissed it, he looked at Hiyate through understanding.

" You look so understanding, why?"

"Because I know how you feel. To have someone take you for advantage, to hurt you so much that you can't walk." Hiyate eyes widened as he heard everything that he had felt everytime his father took him.

"Shuichi who..."

"...who did it to me? The lead singer of Ask paid two people, I remember walking to Hiro's place and then I could go no further. My legs gave out, it hurt so much." Hiyate held Shuichi's face in his hands, he kissed his lips tenderly. Shuichi suddenly put on a happy face, " lets go mee them now." Shuichi popped up and grabbed Hiyate along as they neared a complex of condo's. He opened the door and they both went up four flights of stairs until they came to a door that said number nine. Shuichi knocked on the door, Hiyate sat beside him wondering who could be on the other side.

The door opened and Hiyate was surprised when he saw brown haired, dark skinned girl, she had her hair in braids that touched the middle of her back. Her brown eyes looked at Shuichi and a smirk went across her face. " Well if it isn't the famous Shuichi, too famous to come and visit." Shuichi put on a sad face which made her smile even more. " Oh, you know I didn't mean it, I see you brought candy." She smiled at Hiyate who gave a friendly smile back.

" Don't smile at her, she the devil herself, her demon is inside."

"Actually the demon is out, it's amazing though that Hiro beat you guys here." SHe walked away from the door to let them in and then closed it when they were inside. Shuichi noticed Hiro sitting on the couch layed out. Hiyate then noticed that she was speaking japanese, fluently.

"You speak the language well."

"Thank you, I'm still learning though. Who are you?" She looked confused for a minute then when she saw how close Shuichi stayed near him she understood.

"I'm sorry, my name's Hiyate or Pyro. I'm Shuichi's boyfriend, for now." Shuichi frowned at him.

"HE means forever, " The girl gave him a unusual look that Hiyate didn't understand, it wasn't one of happy or mad, not even confused. The girl sat by Hiro and started playing with his hair without knowing all the while staring at Shuichi.

Finally she spoke, " Well, okay. I like your name, I think I'll call you Pyro though. It sounds better. My name's Renee', I'm Shuichi's only African American friend, you'll meet Jessica in about an hour or so.

Shuichi smiled and look at Renee' she sniffed in the air, then she got off the couch and walked over to Shuichi and Hiyate. She sniffed both of them and pulled back, a smile corssing her face. " You two smell like lust,sweat, and sex, lots of it." Hiro started to chuckle and looked at Shuichi.

"What are you talking about, you can't smell sex."

"Of course you can. Well that doesn't matter, what are you guys doing here?" Shuichi smiled again and looked out the window.

"We're on a year long tour, this is our last pit stop before we return to Japan. I wanted you and Jessica to meet Hiyate." She smiled at him, all the while Hiyate noticed that she seemed very distant.

" Shuichi what happened with Yuki, Tohma came and talked to me and Jess that year. He came down here on business, he didn't tell me why it happened." Shuichi said nothing, Renee' then said something fast in english, it was too fast for Hiyate or Hiro to catch. Shuichi on the other hand caught it fast, he seemed to recoil on the couch. " Well, I rather have him gone, then seeing your heart be torn when yhou were with him. There's actually a beautiful gleam in your eye now, I guess that's the effect of being in love." Shuichi looked up at her in surprise, she didn't seem to care about his reaction.

"Renee' why would you say he loves me, you've only just met me. I'm not that great of person to fall in love with." She rose her eyebrow at this, her next words seemed old even though her body was of a twenty year old.

"What does beiing a great person have to do with being in love, huh? Do you know how many people fall in love with what other people might concider 'wrong'. The only person that should judge that love one is she or he. Yes, Shuichi loves you, just as he loved Yuki, but now you have filled his heart with something Yuki never did, you said something Yuki would never say. Isn't that right Shuichi?" Before he could answer the door opened and a pale bright red head came through the door.

Renee's eyes went wide as she gazed at the girls hair, " What the hell did you do to your hair?" The girl smiled and walked over to Renee and gave her a hug, a quick peck on the cheek came after. " What did I tell you about doing that, I hate when you do that."

"Oh come off it," she then realized the pink haired man in the room. "Shuichi!Wow, I haven't see you in ages, and you brought Hiro too." She gave the quick hugs before looking at the strange man in her chair.

"Jess this is Hiyate, my boyfriend." SHe nodded and gave him a hand shake.

"Well I see you've met my roomate and personal friend Renee', she's a bitch to live with."

"OH look who's talking, well I have to drop some work at the office. Remember what I said, and Pyro just for the record he'll never say it. Shuichi will only say it, when he knows that he won't regret it. Even he can't deny that is not the truth.

For almost two hours after Renee' came back they stayed at the condo, looked at movies, heard about the different movie covers Renee' had designed. Shuichi felt like he was home, his firends by his side, the one he cared for sitting right next to him. He loved the thought, but soon they left leaving Hiro who wanted to stay a little longer. The now January air was cold and bitter, Shuichi was shivering. HE couldn't believe that in a week or two they would returning home. It felt like just yesterday he was sitting at a table drinking coffee.

He felt arms circle his body making him feel warm, he knew that Renee' was right. That he would never say it because he was afraid of being hurt, afraid of being abandoned even though he knew that Hiyate would never do such a thing. They were soon at the hotel and were glad when they reached their rooms. Shuichi ran a warm bath and they both were glad to sit in it, the arms wrapped around Shuichi. It made him fell even warmer, " You know those two have always been like that, they know more about me than I do. At times it feels like their my American family, they send emails every month to make sure I'm okay. Sometimes I've always depended on them." He felt the head nod in back of him, he layed his head on the shoulder. Fingers softly traced his neck and then his lips, they parted only a little letting the fingers trace his inner lip.

"NO matter what happens Shuichi I'll always love you, no matter what. I'll always want you, in everyway you can think of." The night went on and it seemed each night was shorter and shorter. Each day ending faster than the next to finally they were to leave, Shuichi looked back at Renee' and Jess as they waved goodbye.

Boarding the plane Shuichi decided that it was time to get rid of his fears, he sat down near Hiyate and smiled. " I have a surprise for you, I think you're gonna love it." Hiyate smiled, his hair unbound and the red visibly showing.

Yuki stared at the boy, he wanted him, needed him, the drug that only he got high off of. For those passing months Shuichi hadn't avoided him, but simply treated him as if he were a normal friend, not one that he had once before layed in bed next to. He felt like love like before had betrayed him, it had turned on his heart. It gave his heart away, and now he felt nothing but jealousy. Tohma came and sat near his seat, he looked in the direction of Shuichi and sighed.

" Maybe you should give up, he loves you, but not the way you still feel." He returned to his seat, Yuki could not accept this, he wouldn't. For the rest of the flight until they landed this was fixed in his mind. He would have Shuichi back at any cost, the thought of retrieving him in his vision as he got off the plane, returned to his house, and finally opening a bottle of gin. He took his first sip, but didn't know what it would do.

**Oh my goodness, this story is coming to a end only two more chapters.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Truth**

**I have nothing to say about the choice I made for this chapter...**

They had been back two weeks and SHuichi and Hiyate had been together every minute, news soon got to the media that he was dating the famous photographer. Their names were every where, Shuichi didn't like it, Hiyate seemed to show little reference to it as long as he was near Shuichi. None of that was revelant though, he had finally finished the song which was going to be his new release at the coming back concert. Shuichi ran the song in his mind as he walked in the back of the stage, he could hear the entire crowd screaming his name. He could still feel the kiss the Hiyate had left him with before he went to his seat.

Shuichi took one last breath as he entered the stage...

_Yuki sat at his computer, he stared at the blank page, nothing could be written . Another swig of the whiskey. He typed and S, another swig of the whiskey, he looked at the magazine on his right, another swig of whiskey. He looked at the happy couple on the front, another swig of whiskey and the grab of his car keys._

... Shuichi saw the crowd and a wide smile appeared over his face. He went to the mic and touched it with his lips. " It feels so good to be home, I really missed you all!" They screamed for more and more is just what he gave them. " Well this first song is going to be my new release for my next album, I thought that my hometown would like to hear first." He smiled when he heard the screams of pleasure.

The band started to play, "well this is for you Hiyate, I told you I had a present for you..."

_The streets were cleared, event the cop cars were not around. Yuki was free to drive faster than he had ever done. He could picture Shuichi on that stage, his pink hair sweating..._

_**We were strangers starting out**_

_**on a journey.Never dreaming**_

_**what we've have to go through,**_

_**now here we are and I'm suddeny standing**_

_**at the beginning with you.**_

Another voice, one in which is female. When she walks out on stage Hiyate smiled at the bright red hair. Jess had black on black, but sang beautlifully, that's when he felt the hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find Renee' standing by him...

_Yuki could see Hiyate kissing him, another swig. Their hands and feet intertwined,another swig, it made him sick._

_**No one told me I was going to find you**_

_**unexpected what you did to my heart**_

_**When I lost hope you were there to remind **_

_**me this is the start**_

Both sing in unison making the song bounce off the walls.

_**And life is a road I want to keep going,**_

_**love is a river a want to keep flowing, life**_

_**is a road now and forever wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning,**_

_**I'll be there when the storm is through**_

_**in the end I want to be standing at the beginning**_

_**with you**_

_The smiles on their faces as they made love, another swig another sharp turn. He could see Shuichi begging for more, screaming for it. Another swig._

Shuichi sings by himself again.

_**We were strangers on a crazy adventure**_

Jess sings again,

_**Never dreaming how our **_

_**dreams would come true**_

They sing in unison,

_**Now here we stand afraid **_

_**of the future at the beginning**_

_**with you**_

_Yuki makes another sharp turn, another swig. Faster, his car seemed to be out of control, or maybe he was the one who was out of control he couldn't tell anymore. The streets were empty, he could imagine the sucker fans, screaming for his attention. Wanting to grab at his pink hair, his leather pants..._

_**And life is a road I want to keep going,**_

_**love is a river a want to keep flowing, life**_

_**is a road now and forever wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning,**_

_**I'll be there when the storm is through**_

_**in the end I want to be standing at the beginning**_

_**with you**_

_**Knew there was somebody somewhere**_

_**left me alone in the dark, now our**_

_**dream will live on, I've been waiting so**_

_**long nothings gonna tear us apart**_

Hiyate smiles at Renee's as she seats beside him, she smiles down at Shuichi and Jess. It made them both happy to see him sing again, with love in his heart, more than he could ever share. A tear came to Hiyate's eye as he listened to what Shuichi was really saying, as he heard the true meaning of the song.

_... reaching for him, wanting him to take their hands. Another swig..._

_**And life is a road I want to keep going,**_

_**love is a river a want to keep flowing, life**_

_**is a road now and forever wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning,**_

_**I'll be there when the storm is through**_

_**in the end I want to be standing at the beginning**_

_**with you**_

They both sing in unison

_**Life is a road and I want to keep going, love**_

_**is a river I want to keep flowing on...**_

_**Starting out on a journey**_

_**Life is a road I want to keep going, love**_

_**is a river i want to keep flowing,**_

_**Starting out on a journey with you.**_

The song ended and they both exited the stage, the night went on with preformances from Ryuichi and him. Back and fourth until the night was over, Shuichi didn't feel tired though, he felt relieved that he got that off his chest. Every one had packed and went home, but before Ryuichi did only said on thing. " Remember to sparkle, if you sparkle, you're singing". Shuichi smiled and met Hiyate at the parking lot where his motorcycle sat. He was welcomed with a hug and outstanding kiss.

" So you liked it?" Hiyate answered him with butterfly kisses along his jaw. " Good, I made it because of you. Did you see how good Jess sang?"

"Yes, she has a beautiful voice." Shuichi smiled and grabbed Hiyate's hand. They mounted the bike and Shuichi gave Hiyate his helmet and put his own on. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know, I just don't feel like going home, I want to be out here with you." He started the bike and they were in the street, it was deserted of all human life.

_He pulled down his window, another swig. He turned a corner, he could imagine them on the back of Shuichi's motorcycle. Hiyate's hands hold his waist sensual but also sexual..._

Shuichi turned the corner, he had never been happier, he felt wonderful. He was even better on the bike now, he turned the corners smoother, nicer. Hiyate pulled himself closer to his small body, he smiled under his helmet.

_Another corner..._

Another corner, then there was a loud screech. " Shuuuuuichiiiiiii!" He tried to turn, but soon all he saw was darkness.

Voices so many voices,

"...wake up Shuichi..."

"...Oh god, I never..."

"...There is a possibility that he won't..."

The sound of a very familar but also one that he couldn't remember. It was warm,it caressed his body, it hurt him that he didn't know why.

"...Shuichi please..." Darkness once more took him.

_At about twelve thirty there was an accident, our very own Shuichi, Eiri Yuki, and the photographer Hiyate were in a tragic accident. We have heard that Eiri Yuki came out of it with a boken rib, Hiyate with a broken arm, rib. It is our dear Shuichi that we should hold dear to our hearts. He is said to be in critical condition, with the possibility of amnesia. Shuichi we are hoping you come out of this with all memory. This is your reporter live from the scene._

Shuichi awoke in a daze, there was a fuzzy figure in front of him. Once his vision cleared he saw the tall man, his hair black with red streaks going through it. He smiled when he saw his eyes were open, Shuichi smiled back. He looked around the room and saw all of his friends, all familiar faces, but he couldn't recall where he was at. Worried faces surprised him as he sat up in the white sheeted bed, he then felt the tubes in his body.

"Shuichi are you okay?" It was Ryuichi he had Mr.Bear in his hand, he had been crying.

"Where am I?" They all looked at each other before looking at him, then to the tall man standing near his bed.

The man then spoke, " We're at the hospital, we were in a car accident, me, you, and Mr.Eiri." Shuichi suddenly had a worried look on his face.

"Is Yuki okay, he didn't get hurt badly did he?" The man shook his head, again Shuichi looked around the room and everyone looked worried. Then he saw Tohma walk up to his bedside, a thin smile on his face.

"Shuichi do you remember anything about this past year."

"Year? What do you mean, did I go somewhere." He heard distant curses then he looked at the man again. He saw the love in his eyes, he wondered who this man was. " Are you the doctor, is my boyfriend okay? Is Yuki okay?" Everyone stared at Hiyate waiting for him to tell Shuichi the truth.

The man just smiled at him, but Shuichi could see the sadness. He knew there was something about those eyes, but he couldn't imagine. " I'm a friend of yours, I'm a photographer. I was on the bike with you at the time, that's all. I see you're okay, so I'll leave you."

That voice, that familiar voice. " Wait. Are you sure we're friends?" The man nodded with a smile that could light up anyones heart. It made him want to jump for a hug, but he didn't know why. "I've forgotten your name."

"It's not that important, you make sure to give Mr.Eiri my wishes of him getting well. I hope you two are happy." He walked out the room and Renee' was sitting outside the room, the doctors said she could be no where near Yuki since she threatened him. She looked up at him, a smirk appeared on her face.

"He can't remember anything about this past year can he?" Hiyate shook his head. " So you're giving up that easy, you're giving him back to that bastard."

"If Shuichi wanted to remember me, he would of. All that matters is that he's happy."

"So what you gonna do now?" Hiyate shrugged his shoulders, then he turned to Renee'.

"Would it be alright, if i came back with you and Jess to America. I could give you rent and move us into a bigger space." Renee' thought about and then nodded.

"But talk to Jess about it, she smight agree though." Hiyate began to walk away, " are you sure this is what you want, I haven't known you long, but there's that same sadness I once saw in Yuki." Hiyate could feel all sadness return to his heart, he didn't feel betrayed my Shuichi, no. HE just felt lonely like he always had, but he held his feelings in.

"I'm sure, don't worry Renee'. All that matters is that Shuichi is okay, and if that means letting him be with Yuki, then that's what I'm going to let happen.

Renee' watched as Hiyate turned the corner, she rose from the seat and entered the room. She could see now that Shuichi hadn't remembered anything, he was smiling at Yuki the way he used to. When he saw her his eyes brightened, " I didn't know you were here too."She nodded, and stood beside Yuki.

" Shuichi what do you remember?" Shuichi thought about it and then smiled at Yuki.

"The last thing I remember is being with Yuki, blackness, and then I'm here." Renee' nodded and pulled Yuki away from him.

"What do you want Renee'" She looked at him with disgust.

"I'm going to let you take him, and so is Hiyate. He's coming to leave with us in America, but if I hear that you have hurt Shuichi in any way, I. Will. Kill. You."

"Is that a threat?"

"That's a promise... that you **won't** be alive, and the devil himself won't be able to hold you." She grabbed Jess by the hand, and gave everyone else a hug. "Yuki look at the videos." They left and that was the last time anybody saw the three, the next day they took the next flight to New York. Hiyate shipped all his belongings over, and moved them into a loft.

Yuki sat in front of the computer and logged on to the internet. He looked up the many songs he had heard about that year. Yuki lit his cigarette, Shuichi opened the door and kissed his cheek, " Goodnight Yuki, see ya in the morning." He closed the door, Yuki began the videos.

**Well ...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Truth**

**This folks is the last chapter, I thank you for enjoying this story. I hope you like the ending.**

**Ten months later**

_There were arms, Yuki's, no, someone elses. They were warm, they held him tight, gave him joy. If he could only see the face, to see the lips of the one who held him so tenderly. "who are you?"_

_"You already know who I am." Once again that voice was familiar, but it was so distant. The voice somehow caressed his soul, not like Yuki's, never like Yuki's._

_" Do I know you?" The voice made a little chuckle, the arms were tighter pinning him against the soft, hard body. " I'll take that as a yes."_

_"ONly your heart can tell you that."_

Shuichi awoke in a sweat, Yuki stood by the door. His arms over his chest, he looked at Shuichi through stern eyes. Shuichi smiled at him used to this look everymorning he woke up. Yuki did it everymorning ever since his accident, but today he seemed different. " Get up, I want to talk to you." Shuichi nodded and got out the bed only to follow him to the living room.

"What ya wanna talk about, I have to get to the studio."

"A you remeber that tour you took?"

"You know I don't."

"Well you took one, it was a year long. I was on it too, just not with you, you were dating someone else." Shuichi got off the couch and walked over to Yuki, he put his hand on his forehead.

"Are you sick?" Yuki smacked his hand away. Shuichi couldn't believe it, he backed away and went to the room. He through on a pair of jeans and sweater, he then walked towards the main door when Yuki blocked it.

"Shuichi will you listen..." He moved aside as Shuichi opened the door, he walked out the entrance. " Shuichi would you just stop the fuck right there!" Shuichi stopped, " You were on a year long tour, I was trying to get you back, but you didn't want me. Remeber that photographer at the hospital, that's the one you were dating."

"You're lying, why would you make up a story like that, me pushing you away. It doesn't sound like anything I would do."

" I know but you did, his name was Pyro or Hiyate..." At that moment Shuichi collasped, the name rang in his ear. He remembered, the coffee shop, the dinner at his place, asking him to come along on the tour, meeting his sister, having their first kiss, having sex. He remembered it all, darkness took him as he saw Yuki's face over his.

_The arms went around him again, he was in a room, all white. IT was bright and beautiful, just then it turned to a meadow of flowers. " Shuichi?"_

_"I know who you are. Why didn't you just tell me, why have you made me forget all this time."_

_" I'm just a figment of your imagination, all you needed was the right push."_

Shuichi awoke on the couch, he head hurted. He saw Yuki on the other side, " Why would you help me remember him, you who wanted me for himself."

A small smirk, " I keep asking myself the same thing. Letting someone else touch you other than me. Letting you go, knowing the love you had for me will disappear." Shuichi rose from the couch, and walked to Yuki so he was standing in front of him.

"My love for you will never disappear Yuki. I'll always love, I never stopped loving you. I'm just not **in** love with you, how could you think something like that."

"I'm a selfish being what do you expect, you know me better than anybody." Shuichi smiled, his hand went on his cheek. Yuki inhaled the scent, " I'm going to miss you." Shuichi walked towards the door, " Shuichi, I always loved you, I'm sorry that it took me this long to say it."

"Better late then ever." Shuichi about to open the door when he was surprised by a kiss from Yuki.

It ended quickly, " You won't find him at his old residence, he lives with Renee' and Jess in New York in their new loft."

" Thank you. Besides there are other fish in the sea Yuki, I'm just a clown fish." Yuki watched as Shuichi went out the door, he watched as the man he ever loved (and yes I said man) went into a near by cab and drove off. He closed the door, he couldn't believe what he just done.

All Yuki could think about was those video's, Shuichi had looked lost in all of them. He looked distant, no one would care because to them it was just a video, but his eyes, his eyes told all. Yuki hated himself for turning Shuichi into what he had done to himself, shutting out his feelings, turning his heart into stone. He lit a cigarette, " you were wrong Shuichi, you were bigest fish in my sea and the only one I wanted." He exhaled the smoke, and went to his computer.

Shuichi was in New York in forty to thirty-six hours, he looked up their number and found the address. He foun a cab and gave him twenty dollars to take him there, he couldn't believe that he forgot him. That he forgot the one person he wanted to be with the most, that he wanted to kiss the most, cuddle, tease. Shuichi felt restless, he had only slept three hours the whole trip there. The cab stopped at the place and Shuihci thanked him alot, more than enough. Shuichi rang the buzzer that was under Renee's name, a male voice answered, one that he knew well.

"Hello, is anyone there?"

" _**life is a road I want to keep going,**_

_**love is a river a want to keep flowing, life**_

_**is a road now and forever wonderful journey"**_

There wasn't an answer, soon Hiyate stood in front of him.

"_**I'll be there when the world stops turning,**_

_**I'll be there when the storm is through**_

_**in the end I want to be standing at the beginning**_

_**with you"**_

" Shuichi?" Shuichi smiled and ran into his arms, Hiyate was surprised. His arms slowly went around Shuichi.

" How dare you leave me, how dare you take that away from me."

"You didn't remember me, I didn't want you to be in any pain." Shuichi made a shapr laugh.

"My heart never forgot you, everyday I would have dreams where you would hold me. I would ask you who you were, if I knew you. You would always laugh."

"I'm sorry for leav..." Hiyate's words were cut short when his lips were encircled by Shuichi's. His hands went to Shuichi's sides, Shuichi's arms went around Hiyate's neck. The kiss went deeper and deeper, softer and softer, they were tongue tied to each other.

"Whoooooohoooooooooo! That's what I'm talking about!" They broke apart and turned just in time to see Jess shoving Renee'. Hiyate shook his head, Shuichi wiped the tear that ran down Hiyate's face.

" Why are you crying?"

" I thought I would never see you again, or in the way I wanted to be seen by you." Shuichi kissed him again, then made butterfly kisses along his jaw.

"Silly, don't you know?"

"Know what?"

Shuichi let the tear run down his own face, " That I will always love you, that you're the only one I want to love more than anything in the world."

"Oh Shuichi!" Hiyate picked him up from the ground and swung him around before setting him back on the concrete and staring at him. Shuichi only saw happieness in his eyes, he knew that's what Hiyate saw in his.

**Well I'll say it again Th-tha-tha- thats all folks**


End file.
